Just Friends
by fernomina
Summary: What happens after the course of the book between Jake and E.D, rated T for safety
1. Return

**A/N So this is my first story, I hope you like it, I've got a couple more chapters but please tell me what you think. If you see any holes, grammatical errors, wrong spelling etc tell me and I will try my best to fix them up and not make anymore mistakes. But please enjoy.**

**All rights go to Stephenie Tolan.  
**

General POV

E.D sighed. Re-crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. She was sitting on the porch steps of the main house waiting for Zedediah's car to crawl up the road. Although it was not Zedediah she was waiting for, it was his passenger. A cloud of dust appeared at the beginning of the road which quickly became bigger signaled their arrival.

"Destiny. He's here" A cannonball of blonde hair and blue eyes hurtled out of the house closely followed by what could only be identified as a very small wolf or a very large dog. The car of interest had suddenly stopped in front of the house and as the car door swung open a person with cropped brown hair was attacked by both dog and young boy. E.D. smiled, standing up she stretched her legs then went over to greet Jake Semple.

Jake's POV "Looks like people are pleased to see you" Zedediah said dryly. As I opened the door I nearly toppled over when Destiny and Winston launched themselves at me.

"Destiny, you've grown so much" I said as I reached down to pat Winston who was slobbering over my shoes. I laughed as Destiny, clinging to my arm, launched into of his speeches of what had happened since the moment I left, his huge blue eyes looking up earnestly.

"It's good to see you too," I grinned at the sarcastic note in E.D.'s voice as I turned around and stepped back. I never thought a person could double take in real life, but I was proved wrong. I had been expected a person with a slight figure close around my height, with worn jeans, a dirty t-shirt and cropped hair. But in the place of that was a girl that seemed very unfamiliar. It was only after a closer examination that I could confirm it was E.D. Applewhite. She had let her hair grow longer and it was now pulled into a ponytail. She wore more jewelry then before, it was different to the plastic bright stuff girls normally wore. She had several rings on her fingers and a few bracelets. Her worn jeans and grungy white t-shirt were replaced with newer and cleaner versions that hugged her figure. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

I turned away from E.D. to hide my blush and lifted the back of the car and started to unload my small amount of possessions I had packed away in an official looking suitcase and my old duffel. We hadn't seen each other for about a year. After the success of the musical I had sudden news about my father and mother. I won't lie, they were both bad people, they grew marijuana in our basement for God's sake. But still they were my parents. Well it turned out that dad was sick, not flu kind of sick, but really sick. The doctors said he had lung cancer and didn't have very long to live, it was because of this that Mum and dad were granted leave or something off Jail. I was quickly flown over back to Rhode Island.

"Destiny can you take this new wood to the workshop for me? Take that Damn dog with you too. And E.D. you can stop standing around go show Jake to his room." Zedidiah directed before creaking off to his workshop.

"This way your holiness" I looked up at her sharp, sarcastic remark and saw her smiling. I laughed softly, shouldering my duffel and thought to myself. No, she hadn't changed.

**A/N So, that's it. Tell me what you think. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**


	2. Nothing Less, Nothing More

**A/N Yay! Chapter 2's up, thank you all for the encouraging reviews. I am planning to do about 7-10 chapters but I think I might make my chapters shorter, maybe just one POV per chapter. Probably if I do that I will upload quicker, but tell me what you guys want. Also to answer your question about there being any romance, you'll have to wait and see. **

E.D's POV

He had grown heaps since the last time I saw him, he had kept his hair cropped close to his scalp and although he did not have as many piercings in his ear his single silver eyebrow ring served as a reminder of what he had first looked like. His faced had changed too, naturally it had changed from a boy's to an adolescent but his eyes seemed older. Like he had seen too many things before his years, they seemed to droop with sadness and worry.

"So how was the new autumn musical? I heard it was another hit."He asked as I helped Zedidiah take Jake's stuff to his room. I could tell he was uncomfortable; he had stayed for the beginning of the Spring Musical before his social worker had called. We all figured it would be a weekend thing, never expected him to be gone for a whole 6 months.

"Oh it was ok" I replied quickly censoring my speech to make it seem less painful then it had to be. "It wasn't really the same without you…" My efforts were rewarded with a smile which made my mind boggle. Not because I hadn't seen his smile before. But because I hadn't realized how good looking he actually was, studying him made my heart wrench a little. It wouldn't be long till someone would realize that too. I mean what was not to like about Jake? He was thoughtful, kind in a rough around the edges way, a damn good singer, he had that certain charm that only a "bad-boy" had. I would be lying if I didn't say he wasn't a catch and a half. He also had the deepest, richest colored eye- Wait, this time I did shake my head. Jake was my friend. Only my friend, nothing less and certainly, never, something more.

General POV

As they entered Jakes room the smell of lavender was overpowering. Jake dropped his duffel onto the ground and sat on his bed. "So is the Creative Academy still up and running?" Jake asked, he would never admit it but he had learnt more in the several weeks he had spent at The Creative academy then at any other school.

E.D. fingered one of her rings and lay back on the bed beside him "Uh, yeah kind of. After the publicity of the musical the council decided to check up on us. We are still allowed to go to school here but we have to attend at least two days of school a week."

"Wow, how did everyone react to that" Jake asked a bit put out of the changes that had happened in the time span of 6 months. "I know you would have loved all that order, huh?"E.D. nodded happily then, suddenly remembering something looked up at him and grinned.

"You know what that means? You have to go back to attend. Dad asked the principal and he said they would take you back but only on the condition that you would only attending two days a week. And yes, it's different to what I remember but it is nice to meet new people. All the girls are really nice you'll like them, and the boys…Well you'll like them too."E.D. trailed off and started to blushed, school was the only place she had met other boys her age. Jake suddenly felt a bit annoyed, to cover up his unbalance he quirked one eyebrow and was about to say something snarky when E.D shot him a look. Now thinking about it E.D had always thought that the reason of the Creative Academy was to keep other people away from the Applewhites. But now the Creative Academy seemed to have kept Applewhites away from people. It was a strange thought. To divert Jake from her reddening cheeks she continued "It was a bit strange at first but I think now everyone I ok with it on different levels. I mean Cordelia is ecstatic because she gets to see her boyfriend Jared more." E.D's face grew hotter. "Hal hated it at first but I think it is growing on him he really seems to like computer technology. Destiny's gotten quite popular. And me. Well, I have a lot of new friends too…" E.D trailed off. She was sure that her face was now tomato red. Jake flopped down next to her turning his head slightly so he could grin at her, she smiled back as they both lay on the bed smirking slightly at each other.

**A/N So, what do you think? Tell me by REVIEWING. New chapter will be in by next week aprox, though it may be a short one. **


	3. Reflections

Jake POV

After a while of silence I must have drifted off. I looked beside me to see that E.D had gone, presumably while I had been sleeping. I stretched my arms and put them behind my head still not moving and staring at the ceiling. It had seemed so much longer then 6 months and so much had changed. I was glad to be back at Wit's end, when I first came I had wanted to leave as soon as possible on a train, bus, plane whatever to go back home. Now there was no home, just a huge big hole where it had been. The doctors said dad had only 6 months to live if he was lucky. It was the smoking that had done it, the habit he had been meaning to give up ever New Years. Dad didn't live to 6 months; he died on the fist day of the fifth. Mum said it was blessing because he was in so much pain, but after that she cried on my shoulder tightening her hug, while I just stood numb staring at the body which they had covered with a sheet. Dad hated the hospital, he said it was just like jail except with worst food, this made him laugh which then brought on huge hacking coughs from his failing lungs. The funeral was very quiet and not many people were invited. Everyone went on about how Dad was a great man and other lies. We 'viewed' the body before it went to get cremated, Dad always said it was his worst nightmare being buried alive.

A sudden knock at the door startled me out of my reverie as Destiny's head poked through the door. "E.D. told me to tell you that dinners ready. Hurry up, its supposed to be a special dinner. I like special dinners they always taste better than normal dinners. What do you think we'll have tonight? I hope its chicken. I wish we had chicken but we do have a new goatsie. You wanna see the goatsie after dinner?" Destiny paused to take a deep breath I stood up, stretching and followed Destiny through the door.

**A/N Short chapter up! Yay. Will update soon. Sooner if you review, tried to get behind Jake, tell me if you like this kinda thing... **


	4. Family

**A/N Ok it's been a long time, I've been writing other stuff besides this story,I have some stuff planned and I have started on a couple of one-shots and planned a couple of longer stories so if you like this (I hope you do) I might have some new stuff for a couple of other books. I might write a one-shot for "Surviving theApple whites." But you know, it all depends. Ok, enough waffling. Back to the story!**

General POV

"So is everyone ok? I saw E.D before and she told me about Cordelia and Hal but what about her and everybody else?"

"Well…" Destiny started, elongating the vowel and taking a deep breath. "I'm okay and I really like school but I'm away from the goatsies and they make us do all these things like spelling and numbers. But my teacher Miss Appercromby is really nice and I have a lot of friends. E.D and Cordelia and Hal all go to big kid school and but we catch the same bus. It smells funny, like feet and the bus driver's name is Gus and he smells like bus. Cordelia has a lot of friends that look like her and Hal has friends too. Cordy calls them the freak pack but Hal calls her friends the "Barbie's" Do you know what a freak pack is?

"I tried to ask mum but she's working on her new book and locks me out of her room. She says that I am 'irksome' I don't know what irksome is. Dad said it meant annoying, like a fly. And that it was a true. He's just grumpy because he's directing a lot lately and not sleeping enough."

"Why don't you ask Archie? And what about E.D" Jake questioned trying to sound casual but was genuinely very curious about her.

"Archie really likes fishing, once he took me too. He has a little boat and when I was in it we capsized; now Archie doesn't take me fishing even though I caught a fish this big." Destiny illustrated the caught fish with his hands at a length that would have rivaled a baby whale. "And E.D has friends too," Destiny dismissed.

As they approached the Main house the air was filled with delicious smells of exotic spices and cooking food. As Jake approached the door he felt a knot of apprehension push its way from his stomach into his throat. He patted Winstons head trying to summon some courage, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Walking into the noise and light.

E.D's POV

For a moment the whole room was silent as the door was pushed open. If you have ever beein in the dining room full of hungry Applewhites you would know that this was quite a feat. I was not surprised to see the startled expression on more then one face. They probably forgot that Jake was supposed to be back today. The moment of silence passed and Cordelia leapt up and flung her arms around Jake's neck. She was closely followed by Lucille, Dad and most of the family.

When everyone had finished eating gotten reasonably quiet besides from the sounds of scraping cutlery and gulping of drinks Dad rose with his glass. Inwardly I groaned.

"Attention, attention" Dad said clinking at his mug as if he was a proud father of the bride with a flute of champagne. When this didn't bring him enough attention, he banged on the table making many of the dishes jump in a precautious manner. "I said attention! Thank you. Well as all of you probably know Jake has come back of a very special member of the Applewhite clan!"

"Get on with it Randolph" someone said. As Jake felt himself sink deeper and deeper into his chair.

"As I was going to say" Randolph continued, slightly fazed "I would like to make a toast to the return of the one and only, musical genius Jake Semple!" Jakes eyes were at table height as each and every eye turned to him. "It's good to have you back Jake" Rudolph said. And although Jake felt as if someone could cook an egg on his face, he realized that it was good to be back.

**A/N Ok that was a pretty waffly chapter, I tried hard on Destiny's chatter, can you tell? I am really, really excited about the next chapter, it was really fun to write and is one of my favourite scenes in this story, ok it will be up next. As always: **

**Review!**


	5. Uhhhhh

**A/N I had so much fun writing this chapter, I think it's a bit sweet... I kinda wish my school was as flexible as E.D's when it comes to uniform. BUT ON WITH THE STORY!!**

General POV

Jake yawned and rolled over in his bed holding his alarm clock which was ringing vigorously. After several attempted thumps the alarm was silenced as Jake examined it blearily. Not bothering to get changed he wandered over to the Main house and poured two bowls of cereal , one for himself and one for Winston who had been following him religiously since his return.

Halfway through his second bowl and Winston's 4th Destiny clattered down closely followed by both Hal and Cordelia. All of them were still dressed in their pajamas. Jake grunted a good morning, as he heard E.D. coming down the stairs he turned to tease her about what time it was. And promptly choked.

E.D was standing nonchalantly by the fridge dressed in a short-short blue pleated skirt that in Jake's mind could have doubled as a band aid, a very small band aid. A white button up top was covered up by a vee-necked jumper with the same navy blue, clung to her and as she bent over to inspect the inside of the fridge for orange juice. Jakes mind went blank as his mouth garbled something incoherent.

"Jake, it looks like you just ate your shoe by accident." E.D said when she rose, holding the jug. Startling Jake out of his numb state enough to blink, making Destiny giggle.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"So are you coming to school today to get your uniform?" E.D. questioned causing Cordelia to look up and notice Jakes expression, mistaking it for horror.

"Oh it's not that bad" Cordelia said kindly, patting Jakes arm which was still halfway between his agape mouth and the bowl of cereal. "The uniforms are actually quite nice, basically yours is just a guy's version of E.D's."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

"Yep, even the Freak here" Cordelia motioned to Hal who was looking into his bowl with obvious distaste "Looks good in it, anyway everyone else will be wearing the same thing"

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

"Are you coming in today for your uniform Jake?" E.D asked, still oblivious to the obvious incapability of speech that had impended Jake.

"Ummmmmm, I guess so." Jake said as he silently celebrated with the recovery of his speech. "Lucille said something about her driving us all to school instead of the bus" The next moment pandemonium swept the kitchen and Hal who had looked half asleep suddenly sat up with a crazed look in his eyes. While Cordelia spat out her toast. Destiny bounced out of his chair and ran out of the room. "Wha-" Jake started as Cordelia grabbed on the front of his tee-shirt.

"Tell me she didn't say that!" She ordered him with a look of hysteria on her face.

"What's wrong, I thought that this would be a good thing?" Jake questioned trying to step away from Cordelia.

"No, no. NO! Lucille is terrible at driving, she sucks at it. She is the queen of crashing, if destroying cars was a sport Lucille would be world champion!" Cordelia continued, then suddenly as if her body had lost all strength she collapsed into a chair. "We are all going to die! I won't ever see Jared again! Has there ever been a more tragic end to young love!"Hal who had obviously resigned to the fact rose and left the room.

E.D looked at Cordelia and addressed Jake.

"Jared is her boyfriend and the only reason Cordy's being melodramatic about this is because the last time Lucille drove the car she nearly ran over Zedidiah. It's fine, she's actually not as bad as some drivers."

Jake felt much better from the reassurance, until Destiny bounced back into the room with a crash helmet on his head.

**A/N Did you like it??? I have another good chapter coming, I'm thinking of introducing a couple of E.D'S friends**. **I originally wasn't going to put this up so soon but I got another review soooooooo. Yes I am easily pleased. Ok next update may be a while... But it will be quicker if you REVIEW!!!  
**


	6. SchoolAuthor's note

**A/N. This is more of an author's not chapter then part of the story... I'm sorry, this is so short and I haven't updated in so long. But I have a good reason! My computer crashed with all the work on it and I thought I lost everything. After many tears (yes I am that sort of person and a really long assignment that was due that week was on that computer too.)I was able to retrieve everything. Ok but that's not my excuse, this part was a bit stupid on my part. I accidently deleted the work I didn't upload, saved, uploaded to fanfic and exited. Normally I just press undo and it comes back but since I exited, well it didn't. I know I know. Stupid. Very Stupid.**

E.D's POV

Jake was strangely quiet at breakfast, which was not odd. I assumed it must have been the idea of a new school. The last school he had attended had burnt down in mysterious consequences, Jake had told me it was an accident but the police didn't believe him. But as we all sat in the Lucille's rundown dented car with Cordelia in the front (she claimed the airbag was going to help her survival). Hal looking bored, Destiny bouncing around in his crash helmet, Jake looking slightly flustered as I reviewed my class schedule. We were all banished to the back seats; luckily I was only smooshed against the door and Jake rather then a hyperactive Destiny. Lucille swept through the driveway clad in her flowing purple floral dress with a leather jacket, driving gloves and an old pilot helmet complete with goggles. She opened up the front door and lifted herself up. She gave one beatific smile at the back seat, as Cordelia gave a whimper as Lucille gunned the engine and sped out of the driveway.

10 minutes later (a new record, it normally took twenty when at normal speed) we fell out of the car. I could barely stand up my legs fell like jelly. We had dropped Destiny at his school five minutes before.

"Who needs a rollercoaster when we got Lucille, hey?"Jake grinned weakly as he supported himself by leaning against the car looking even worst then me.

"Yeah." I agreed watching as Lucille loped out of the car.

"Jake, dear. I am just going o talk to that lovely Mr Conner about your enrolment. Could you meet me at the uniform shop in about fifteen minutes? You can walk around the school and meet some of E.D.'s friends while I'm gone ok?"

**A/N Also the chapters are going to come slower, normally I stay in front of the chapter by a couple of POV's but since I haven't got much time (studying) I won't have so much time to update/ etc. So this is a short one. The good chapter that I promised is next (I will put it up next week.) but it might some weeks (two, maybe) till the chapter after that. I do have some other stories that are about finished and that I will be putting up so, if you want. Go check them up... Lastly, shout out to my two reviewers ljsmithfan188 and dancegirl232, thank you for your lovely reviews.**


	7. Face Off

**A/N It was fun writing this chapter...  
**

**Jake POV**

As we entered the school it was overwhelming, it had been well over a year since I had last went to school. It all rushed back the know-it-all teacher, the little groups of the exact same people, with it's locker lined halls and the smell of pencil shaving, deodorant and hormones. Looks of interest and disgust, the empty headed jocks, hair flicking blondes, the slipping glasses of the nerds and more and more of what the leaders of the world had claimed the "future". If this was the future, it was pretty dim.

"Oh great" E.D muttered interrupting my chain of thought. I followed her eyes and saw what she meant. A guy walking down the hall, separating the talking kids like Moses and the red sea. Except on his face was the same expression I saw when my dad saw a newspaper twist of marijuana in his friends pocket when he was in hospital. He was dressed in the usual school uniform with several self made tears and a leather jacket that made him look even more of a try hard. I could almost smell the mix of cigarette and leather fumes coming off him across the playground.

"And that is Riley. School bully, idiot and overall jerk. He thinks that he is on of the long lost Gods and should be treated as one." Jake gave Riley a once over and he felt his lip curling in disgust. Yeah, I knew the kind. Idiot boys who thought they were the biggest thing since the dawn of time. I also noticed that Riley was looking at E.D. in such a way that I felt mYself tense.

"E.D. want to come for a quick ride with me to the lookout? I just got my motorbike license and I'm willing to take you for a spin." Riley said stopping just in front of Jake and E.D "Though you'll have to leave pretty boy here. Only room for one more."

"I told you Riley, the only way I would ever go out with you would be if your head shrunk, got some manners and-oh yeah, if you weren't you." I felt like applauding her, I had forgotten how smart ass she could be.

"So E.D who's your new friend" Riley asked as he gave ME a dirty look though somewhat repressed.

**General POV**

Jake gritted his teeth "Jake."

"Hey buster I asked E.D. here not you."

E.D. stared hard at Jake before turning to address Riley. "This is Jake." She said, working hard to keep her voice even."He's going to be new at this school. He's also my friend. Now excuse us we have to meet with my friends."

"E.D, ain't I your friend" Riley asked stepping close to E.D. so her nose almost touched the top of his collar.

"How about you step away from her. Are you deaf or stupid. She said no." Jake said as he pushed Riley away.

"I got a better idea. How about you shut your mouth and walk before I punch you into next week" Riley's voice slowly got louder and louder till he was roaring as the halls fell silent.

"Get lost Riley. Don't talk to Jake like that. And if you even talk to me again you're the one who's going to be creamed by me." E.D. yelled into Riley's face.

"Oh come on" Riley's voice was now slimy and would have sounded sincere if it hadn't been for the glint in his eyes. "I see what your doing _Edith _but playing hard to get just isn't working for you. Come on, I know you secretly want to." Riley's reached out hand was batted away by E.D. but Jake was starting to get sick of the jerk.

"Hey buddy, she isn't interested" Jake said his voice was at a low whisper but was absolutely dripping with menace as he cut his words. "Get that through your thick head. And if you ever threaten me like that again, well" Jake gave a short laugh that was a devoid of mirth. "You'll see why I got sent to Juvie. You got that?" The halls were completely silent now and as Riley stared at Jake for a moment before he walked away looking cowed and angry.

**E.D.'s POV**

"Are you alright?" Jake turned to ask me his voice completely different and full of concern. I heard more then one swoon from a neighboring group of girls. "I see what you mean about that guy, ugh I hate that kind. But I'm sorry that last bit was unnecessary." Jake's brown eyes looked down on me. Since when did he get so tall? I asked myself in a slight daze from what had just happened. "E.D.?"

"No, no." I said blushing slightly turning away. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends."

"I hope they're a lot nicer then Riley" Jake joked as he walked down the hall, oblivious to buzz of conversation and glances from most of the female population.

It definitely was going to be an interesting term.

**A/N Yay! That was fub. It was fun writing about Jake's more macho side... Macho Macho man.... Anyway, like I said beore the next chapter may take a while but if you want, go check out my other stuff (advirtising.) **

**ALSO to ljsmithfan188, yes I absolutely love Percy Jackson (though the film sucked) I'm sorry I haven't checked out your stories but I at the moment I am really, really busy. **

**As alway if you like/hate/don't care about my story Review anyway. It seriously makes my day. **


	8. Fiiiiine Piece of Manhood

**A/N Just a quick update, next one will be next week ish...Hope you like this one. **

General POV

ED's friends gave the boy that E.D.'s was walking with an invisible up and down. Jake was wearing jeans and a plain tee shirt. His brown hair was cropped short and the eyebrow ring glinted. The 3 girls that made up the closest of E.D's friends were looked very different from each other but their thoughts were almost identical.

"That is one fiiiiine piece of manhood." Said the tallest girl who had beautiful caramel skin and chocolate eyes. Flicking back a piece of hair that cascaded from its high ponytail, wide mouth smiling appreciatively. The second girl with blonde hair cut with a severe fringe and had the body of a dancer laughed and nodded while a last girl with ebony hair, porcelain skin and green eyes smiled slightly.

"I wonder who he is?" The blonde asked to herself, unconsciously twirling a lock of her blonde hair as she studied the cropped haired hottie."He is definitely new and E.D. doesn't really know any guys except… Oh my God. That's Jake Semple!" She cried. "I can't believe E.D didn't tell us what a hottie he was!"

"Who the hell is Jake Semple? You guys are talking about him like he's famous or something" The last girl asked, she was new to the school and had come around the same time as E.D. Her name was Ingrid and as she stared hard up at Jasmine, then at the jumping Melissa.

"Sure is honey," Jasmine replied "Haha, I remember. The delinquent turned Broadway star. He's the dude that starred in the Applewhite's first musical. Said he was more of punk in the newspaper. He had a juvy record and everything."She said as she looked at the shorter girl and grinned.

"Shuddup you guys." Mellissa stage whispered so that the approaching couple couldn't hear them. "They're coming. E.D. told me yesterday on the bus that he was coming so be nice."

Jake's POV.

E.D's friends looked nice, she was explaining about each of them as we walked towards them. The blonde haired one started to jump and the taller girl started to laugh as the last girl looked slightly awkward. They were all wearing the same uniform as E.D. but somehow, when I looked at her she seemed to be the prettiest. With her brown hair cascading and clipped back, her eyes twinkling and hands moving she was beautiful.

As a friend. I looked hurriedly back to her friends and tuned back in to what she was saying.

"The one jumping is Mellissa. She was my best friend back when I use to go to school, she does hip hop and ballet and she is my longest friend out of the other two. Jasmine is the super tall one, she comes from Jamaica, her mum died when she was really young. She's really funny and always speaks her mind, I like her a lot. Ingrid came to school the same time as me, she's really really smart and a bit quieter but when she speaks she has a lot to say." I smiled at the excitement E.D. had in her eyes for me to meet her friends. I was genuinely happy to see her making such good friends. As we drew nearer the jumping blonde whispered something to the other two girls and they stopped what they were doing. And looked over to E.D. and I. I felt myself blushing slightly and E.D. waved excitedly, beckoning them to come over.

**A/N AHAHAHAHAHAHA "Fiiine piece of manhood..." Points to those who can guess which charactors I based on another book and cartoon. I made Melissa a bit more bubbly but this one was fun. Naaaaaw... I said this would be about ten chapters I think it may be a few more. There is still no plot. I promise that there is a lot more to come. Hope you like it, if so :Review!**

**....**

**Please?**


	9. Wedding Cake

**A/N I wasn't going to post so soon but since I got a review so quickly I felt a bit bad plus, I really like this chapter... **

General POV.

"Awww cute! He's blushing!" Melissa remarked as Jake turned a crimson shade. Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, putting his hands in his pockets and taking them out again while E.D. smiled and waved vigorously.

"Hey, E.D.'s calling us over, should we go?" she continued. Her question was answered as Jasmine started to usher them towards the couple, closing the gap. E.D. presented her friends Jake proudly as he smiled.

"Melissa, Jasmine Ingrid. This is my best friend Jake. Jake these are my other best friends." She said happily watching with pride welling in her heart.

Jake offered his hand and smiled warmly as the insides of each girl melted. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jake." He shook each hand gently though they could tell he had a stronger grip. E.D. stood astonished with the contrast of attitude that Jake showcased when meeting Riley and her friends. He was slightly taller than Jasmine which was something short of a miracle and her friends looked as if they liked him. A sudden hush fell on the hall and E.D. turned around and groaned. Jasmine stopped stock still and Melissa looked annoyed. Ingrid's lip curled with disgust and as Jake turned he saw a girl with red hair, red stiletto's, lip glossed lips wearing a uniform that looked that it had just come off a catwalk. She was followed by two similar, not as pretty girls who looked the same. She strutted down the halls with a mini tote and as her glance turned to Jake E.D. noted that her eyes lit up. Not in a child on Christmas morning way but as a hunter spotting a huge prize. She gave Jake a one up and her lips curled into a smile. She strutted her way over to Jake, completely ignoring Jasmine, Melissa and Ingrid and commented in a completely false sugary sweet voice.

"Edith." Vanessa's voice was sweet but there was a razor's edge.

"Vanessa." E.D's cold voice could have cut diamonds.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She purred. No longer paying attention to E.D at all but fluttering her eyes at Jake. He looked on amused, he was used to this kind of girls too. Attention seeking back stabbers.

"Jake," he said, just as warm as when he introduced himself to E.D's friends. "Are you and E.D. friends too?" he asked, making his voice seem curious.

"Oh yes," Vanessa continued looking up at Jake through her mascara laden lashes. Lips pouty and advertisement-like full. "Best friends." Jasmine snorted, but E.D. shot her a look. She saw what Jake was doing and fought down a giggle.

Jake smiled, this time it was different to his first. It was more of a grin of something that has caught and animal.

"Well then you'll know that we've been childhood sweethearts and the wedding is in November. I didn't see your name on the guest list but I'm sure it was just a mistake." Vanessa's eyes widened and she shot E.D. look of pure venom before she stomped off. E.D. laughed as Jake looked at the back of Vanessa with a thoughtful smile.

"I thought that would work." He grinned at the girls before his watch started to beep. "Oh, I have to go to a uniform fitting. It was nice meeting you girls. See ya later sweetheart. We got wedding cake testing after you get home" He laughed at E.D. who grinned back and waved at the retreating figure.

"Damn girl, you never told us that Jake was hot!" Jasmine exclaimed as soon as Jake was out of hearing range.

"What are you talking about, Jas?" E.D. asked, confused with her friends behavior. "Jake's just Jake."

"Yeah and that Jake is smokin'" Jas replied, her eyes smiling along with her mouth.

"How long have you two been going out?" Ingrid wanted to know. Her catlike emerald eyes penetrating. "It was pretty cool how he deflected Vanessa like that." Ingrid said, letting a touch of admiration creep into her voice.

"G-guh-going out?" E.D. stuttered and then broke into nervous laughter. "Guys, Jake is just a good friend."  
"A good friend or a _good _ friend, 'cos I wouldn't mind being _good_ friends with that one," Jasmine exclaimed, licking her lips exaggeratedly causing the other girls to laugh and E.D. blush more.

"I can't wait to see him in the uniform, he's going to look fabulous." Melissa remarked dreamily as the other girls nodded, while E.D. felt confused and somewhat protective over her friend smiled along and puzzled over why her friends were admiring her friend in such a way.

**A/N nawwww. I hate girls like Vanessa, shes kind of based on all the bi- sorry. Sorry. Language...**

**Ok got to go, as always, review!**

**ps updates will be quicker in acouple of weeks and I estimate that there should be about 20 chapters overall, including the epilogue!  
**


	10. Jared

**A/N Introducing Jared! Yeah, he was fun to write about, he won't have very much to do with the plot line (which is coming, eventually) But he was an intresting charactor to explore!**

Jake's POV

I walked over to where Lucille told me to meet her, outside the principal's office in the waiting room. It smelt of artificial fruit and as I squished into the vinyl chairs and flicked through the school magazine boasting about the standard of student. When a tall lanky boy walked into the office followed by and angry teacher, the teacher yelled at the receptionist with a lot of gesturing towards the boy sitting next to me. After a while the teacher went away and I got a good look at the boy. I almost started to shuffle away. He was a full on goth, his hair dyed an artificial black and his skin made pale. His clothes displayed a screaming, burning scull with tight jeans that he, thankfully didn't wear around his knees. He had already plugged into his ipod and was tapping his foot along with the heavy metal screaming that was hearable from his earphones. I think he must have felt me looking at him. He stared back at me and just as I felt I should move away bfore he could punch me or something he popped out his earphones and gave a grin.

"Hey , are you Jake Semple?" He asked, his voice was surprisingly light, not the normal slurred mumble of other Goths I knew. I was surprised, did I know this dude? Was he a kid from one of the foster parents?

"Yeah. That's me…" I answered slowly, not wanting to be targeted, I could handle jerks like that Riley but this was completely new.

"I'm Jared, Cordy's boyfriend?" Jared said holding out his hand. I felt my jaw drop and as I limply took his he pumped it energetically. I knew Cordelia had a boyfriend but… This was Jared? Before I could voice my concerns about his identity, and maybe his mental health Lucille burst out of the room. Her flowery dress flowing she took one look at Jared and swept him in her arms. Jared muffled a greeting out of the swathes of fabric. She was followed by a balding man who looked angry but not surprised to see Jared in his office, his bade that was pinned to his shirt said "Mr Conner, vice principal."

"Oh Jake, you've met Cordelia's boyfriend Jared. Isn't he just the most charming thing you've ever seen! Oh why are you her Jared?" Lucille questioned as she let go of Jared. A much redder Jared emerged, he mumbled something incoherent, "What was that dear?"

"I said, I super glued my homeroom's teacher to her seat." I let out a laugh, that quickly dissipated when I saw the disapproving receptionist. "But wasn't that you're teacher who brought you in?" I asked, trying to make my voice serious but failing.

"Yeah, there was a student teacher who was also taking our class, she's the one still stuck to the seat. I think she's in hysterics."  
Lucille pursed her lips while Jake fought the urge to crack up, the principal's face started to redden and Jake almost saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Mr Smith, please come into my office now." The vice principal called. Lucille tried to interrupt but Jared stopped her.

"Sure thing Mr Connor." He said cheerily getting up and stretching. He followed the vice principal into the office but looked back to smile and wink at me.

….

After that Lucille and I went to the uniform shop I was kitted out with a long sleeved shirt, grey pants and tie. A Blue blazer with grey trimming and the school crest. Lucille payed for the grey-blue woolen jumper and as the uniform lady looked disapprovingly at my worn sneakers Lucille hurriedly place white socks on the pile of clothes as well.

**A/N Mr Conner is so annoying, I tried to make the school uniform cute-I know that schools in America don't often have uniforms (I think) but yeah... Anyway I do promise there will be romance in the next chater between E.D. and Jake and maybe even a ki- **

**HAHAHAHAHAH You'll just have to wait! Review if you want the next one up quick!**


	11. Nearly

**A/NJust a quick one... Yeah I did promise romance and here it is!**

…..

When E.D. arrived home she was more tired than normal, she walked into the kitchen and found Jake sitting on the kitchen table eating an apple. He smiled at her as she slumped into a seat and let her bag slide to the floor. She let her head onto her arms and moaned slightly. Jake looked down on her slumped figure sympathetically.

"School was bad?"

"Yeah." She mumbled into her arms.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes." E.D. sat up. "Riley wouldn't stop bugging me about going to the lookout with him all of lunch and during class. We got two assignments and I forgot to do my homework so I have a detention tomorrow to do it. Vanessa told everybody I was engaged and wedding jokes were cracked all day."

"Hmm." Jake replied.

"And lastly. Jas, Melissa and even Ingrid are giving me a hard time over you. They want to know whether…" E.D. stood up and was about to walk away when Jake put a restraining arm on her shoulder.

"What?"

"They, they. They thought that we were going out together. And they won't stop it. I told them that we were just friends. But… You know how friends can be? I mean I don't think of you more than a brother, don't you?" She looked into his eyes, they were on the same level now she was standing up and he sitting on the table. She felt herself unintentionally lean in and look hard at Jake's lips. They looked chapped but very soft at the same time. She looked up and saw him looking straight back with such intensity that she took half a step back but fond that he was had laced his arms around her. She took a breath in and he breathed out, they both leaned in slightly, tilting their heads. Their lips millimeters away.

Suddenly the door swung open and the two quickly leapt a part though Jake's arms kept E.D. from getting too far away. Destiny jumped in followed by Winston. He grabbed a pitcher of Kool aid and ran out again leaving the kitchen door swinging. E.D. forced a smile.

"Like I said. You're like a brother. We're just friends." she managed to say before breaking out of his arms, her face reddening as she ran up the stairs into the room.

Jake heard her door shut and whispered under his breath

"Just friends…yeah."

**E.D's POV**

Oh my God.

Just then.

With Jake

Crap, crap. Crap.

God. I don't even know what's going on. I am mentally punching myself as I flopped onto my bed staring up at my posters. I had replaced the ones of pop-stars a long time ago, now were just photographs of places I wanted to go or cool photos. The Eiffel Tower, the Chrysler building, the moon. Most of them were in black and white but my favorite was of a woman and a man slow dancing on the rooftop with a full moon shining overhead. In the background was the skyline, punctured with tall buildings, their faces were close and they were in that stage, like in the movies, just before a kiss. I love that poster, I think that's what real love is, caring for another person who you love and can talk to and who is also your best friend…

Crap.

Jake.

Just then

Oh My God.

**A/N hehehehe**

**I got a review from ljsmith188, yes I think it is a bit early for kissing but the chractors kinda need this push. **

**I have just realised how fluffy this story is so I am planning a bit more conflict. I do promise some ummm sustenance (?) to the story that will make it a bit more solid, if you know what I mean? **

**Also YAAAAAAAAAY ! REVIEWS IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS! Thanks so much TO dancegirl232 (who hasn't been around that much...) but especially to ljsmith188! You guys make me want to write... **

**As always review! Next chapter will be Jake's reflections about next week-ish... I haven't had much time to get ahead sooo yep.  
**


	12. Jake's POV

**A/N Quick update, I couldn't think of a better title, a bit waffley...**

**Jake's POV**

I walked over to my room in the other building, while eating the apple. It was a good apple and it was very sweet. I finished it and threw it into the bushes. When I got to my room it was over powering with the smell of rosewater. Lucille had changed the scent after my complaints.

I walked out the door and found myself walking over to Zedidaiah's workshop, whirring noises were coming from inside the barn and as I walked in I saw him with one of those metal masks banging at red hot piece of metal. It was amazingly humid inside and already I felt trickles of sweat come down my back. I sat on one of the chair things that Archie had made and waited until he was finished. After he had dunked the metal into the water and steam had risen he lifted his mask and regarded me. His face wrinkled and sweaty from the heat, he smiled at me and took two cold drinks from the refrigerator in the corner of the barn. He tossed me a soda and I cracked it open appreciatively.

"I went to school today." I said, trying to fill up the empty silence.

"Did you like it?" He asked, I had a feeling he said this not because he wanted to know my answer but it was the thing that people said when they heard a statement about school.

"It was ok."

"Only ok?"

"I met some of E.D's friends." I thought a bit and continued "And some of her non friends."

"That's nice," he took a swig from his can and looked at me. I knew he knew why I was here. He was smart enough, it was kind of a game how long I could go without admitting it.

"So." I started, "When did you change from woodwork to metal?" Zedidiah smiled into his drink and answered.

"I started of doing metalwork as a child it was my first love and the first thing I was good with my hands. I went to classes and I learnt how to make something from a thing. It was hard and I wasn't very good so I quit and I moved onto woodwork because it was easier." He said.

"You quite the thing you liked because you sucked?" This was turning out to be the most negative pep talk I had ever had. That was saying something.

"No. I took a break and went onto something I did better. I did woodwork because I didn't understand the basics of metal work. I came back and..."  
"You were magically good at metal work?" I asked, interrupting.

"No," Zedidiah said frowning at me for interrupting. "I still sucked as you said. But I practiced and now I am pretty good." I smiled.

"Now," Zedidiah continued. "Was there anything you needed to tell me?"  
I shook my head. I wanted to talk to him about E.D. and what had just had happened but now probably wasn't the time. He was her grandfather, he would probably run after me with a white hot poker if I told him what had just happened between me and his granddaughter.

General POV.

When Jake left the workshop Zedidiah smirked slightly and drained the rest of his can. He wondered when the boy would get the guts to finally ask E.D. It was painfully obvious that the both of them had feelings for each other. He flipped down the welding mask and switched on his blow torch.

**A/N I always thought that Zedidiah was a bit more perceptive than the rest of the family. The next chapter will be about two weeks later in the story line... The next update will be soon-ish. Hope you liked this one!**


	13. Prom

**A/N WHOOOOOOOOOO! New person reading my story HELLO!**

Time lapse of about two weeks.

General POV.

Jake WAS settling well into his new school he had made new friends although he and Riley still remained icy. E.D. endured teasing but after a few days she finally snapped. Neither Jake or E.D. mentioned what happened in the kitchen that day and the family became suspicious that the both of them were unintentionally avoiding each other, silent nods of the head were the only acceptance of each other's existence. If they did need to talk to each other they used polite tones and were straight to the point. There was no teasing, unintentional touching or even emotion. Their behavior towards each other wasn't icy, just distant. Cordelia chatted quietly with Lucille, speculating while Zedidiah watched and waited, even Destiny noticed the change and was found staring hard at both Jake and E.D. being unusually quiet.

…

At school Jake was talking to one of his friends when he heard the bell rang, he swore quietly under his voice and after saying bye, jogged over to his locker to get his books before class began. The halls quickly emptied and he smiled to couple of freshmen girls who went bright red and walked giggling away. It seemed that a lot of girls seemed to pass his locker a lot. He shrugged his shoulders and went to digging around his messy locker.

As he turned around and took a look at his watch he swore again, he had history first and his teacher didn't appreciate stragglers. He was running and didn't see when he bumped into someone and sent their papers flying.

"I'm so sorry." Jake cried dropping on his knees and gathering the falling papers. He looked up and saw E.D. kneeling beside him gathering the papers. He offered a handful of slightly more crinkled papers she took the papers shyly and stood up. Jake followed and both of them looked hard at each other. They hadn't been alone with each other since what happened in the kitchen. Jake noticed that her hair was bundled into a messy bun with strands escaping and shrouding her face, he unconsciously reached up and tucked and strand of hair behind E.D.'s ear. She shivered and Jake let his hand drop. She gave him a small smile and ran off. When she was halfway down the hall she turned and saw that Jake was still watching her. She lifted a hand, she saw him reflect her and bade goodbye her back. She began to run and turned only once when she was the end of the hall, Jake wasn't watching any more but was stooping to pick up a paper she had left behind.

Jake's POV

The flyer had a picture of a boy and a girl dancing on a rooftop with a full moon and a skyline in the background. I smiled slightly and read the flyer. "Prom. Come by yourself, friends or your special someone." Then a date and the admission fee. Jake smiled slightly and folded the flyer carefully and tucked it into his book.

**A/N Yay!Exciting news! Just Friends has a trailer! YES, A TRAILER! Courtesy of dancegirl232! here is a linkity link (replace the dots.) http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=zOwajX3jXXM **

**Ok as a present (and as a request) to dangirl232, here is the Cordelia description... (ps I didn't really know hoe to work this in so ummm sorry.)**

**Cordelia**

_Cordelia's hair was the same color of golden wheat, sprung from her head slight waves and was normally free and flowing. The golden hair framed her oval shaped face. Her cornflower blue eyes were unusually large and her thick eyelashes batted like beautiful butterflies her younger sister caught. Her upturned nose was the same as her younger brother's and her lips were the same pink as a rosebud. Her body was thin and reed like, the body of a dancer, her fingers were lithe and quick. She used her hands in quick movements to accentuate her speech in large gestures, her face alive and animated when describing a story. She moves like a dance, her steps light and with a pointed toe. She extends her neck in a swan like position and holds herself with grace, never slouching always holding herself up. She wore her purple leotard around the house and often could be found in the barn, on the bar. Humming slightly to the music in her iPod, her body unconsciously dancing, her feet moving and her arms swirling. Cordelia has a secret love of heavy rock music so a shuffle of her music can alternate between Black Sabbath and a ballet concerto. Jared, her boyfriend can say that she is the most beautiful when she is laughing, her lips stretch over a her white, straight teeth that have never seen braces. Her endless blue eyes sparkle and her laugh like a bubbling brook. _

**I hope you like that! If you want me to do another charactor please tell me. This was fun and I hardly can fit her into the plot...Ok bye!  
**


	14. Prom Plans

**A/N Just a quick update, sorry its so short I have been really busy with this assigment that is due scarily soon... I will be posting a much longer chapter in about a week, I promise! I hope you like this one though!**

General POV

At Lunch E.D. was talking excitedly to her friends, moving her hands with her eyes shining.

"I'm thinking that fairy lights would be cute," she said, referring to clipboard which had a check list that she wanted for the Prom. It was exciting but a daunting task that she had taken up, she would need most of the student body to come to pay off the loan that she was asking the bank but the school said that they would subsidize 25% of the price.

"Melissa, can you do the music list or get one of your older brothers to DJ? Or even better get Ben's band in?" Melissa nodded excitedly, she had three older brothers who all doted on her. Ben the eldest played in a band called the Truth Squad. E.D also knew that more of the female student population would come if they knew that Melissa's handsome elder brothers were present at the dance.

"Jas, I need some advertisement, the flyers that you designed were great but I still need posters and stuff. I've asked the school receptionist to read out the Prom details over the loud speaker but I'm not sure whether that's enough." Jas nodded and made a note on her hand. Finally E.D. turned to Ingrid and looked over her notes.

"Ingrid I need your help to pressure Mr Connor into agreeing with the prom. The principal agreed but I need his approval." E.D. concentrated her gaze on the shorter girl who smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll work on it." Ingrid replied before her eyes widened to looked behind E.D. E.D. followed her gaze and turned to see the hulking figure of Riley. He has his smirk plastered across his face and his eyes looked like the shells of cockroaches. E.D. vaguely noticed that he had slicked his hair back with so much gel it looked like he had dunked his head in grease.

"E.D I want to talk to you later,"

"Get lost Riley." Jas said, cutting her words short and her accent becoming stronger, like it did when she was irritated. Melissa frowned at him while Ingrid stared so hard that E.D. was amazed lasers hadn't shot out and hit Rile in between his eyes. He ignore all of them and leaned closer to E.D

"In private ok?" He walked off before E.D. could punch him. Melissa patted E.D's arm sympathetically, Riley had been after E.D since the first day and while she knew her friend could handle it she also knew that it was starting to creep her out and grate against her nerves.

"Don't worry, honey" Jas said smiling slightly at E.D "We won't let that creep anywhere near you." Ingrid just nodded and cracked her knuckles.

**A/N Riley is such a creep, I have made him a lot creepier/disgusting in the next chapter! In comparison to the last chapter which was really fluffy the next will be much more serious and kinda scary. I promise that the next one will be up as soon as I finish this assignment... Thanks for reading!**


	15. Riley

**A/N Long Chapter as promised. From now on the stpry line is going to get more serious (here is the "sustanence" that I promised.)This chapter is a bit creepier and less fluffier.**

General POV

E.D was packing her books to go home, she had stayed after in history to ask a few questions about her teacher about the project. She was waiting for Jas to escort her to the bus but she was late. She sighed tiredly and put her head down on her books, planning the prom was exciting but extremely tiring. There was still so much to do and not nearly enough time to make her feel comfortable. She normally could work well under pressure although the Jake Problem had been keeping her up at night and she needed the sleep.

She felt her skin crawl, like someone had blown at the back of her neck and she inwardly groaned. Her senses had heightened since the start of school and the start of Riley's attraction. She called them her Riley senses, kinda like Spiderman's spidey senses, except less cool and they warned her of incoming creep.

"So, E.D about this prom you're planning." Riley started. He reached over and hung his arm around E.D.'S shoulder. It was unlike Jake's touch which made her feel hot and cold. Riley just made her insides feel slimy. She was right and she felt a clammy hand around her neck and as she looked up into his beetle like eyes he gave her a grin. She sat up and stood up, ready to move out the room when she felt his arm forced her back down onto her desk into a sitting position Riley awkwardly perched himself next to her on the desk. He put his arm around her casually as if they were friends.

E.D wanted to slide away but the arm prevented her from going far. She looked at the clock on the wall hopefully. Damn Jas for always being late. She wouldn't be here for another ten minutes and who knows what would happen in ten minutes. E.D shuddered at all the things that could happen floated through her mind.

Riley however did not notice E.D's discreet glance at the clock while tightening his arm around her and leering. She wiggled a bit but she was hopeless her arms were pinned so she couldn't reach her pepper spray she used for threatening. Riley knew about the pepper spray and, in a moment of rare intelligence, had kicked the bag away.

"I have a vision Edith, baby. " He whispered into her ear. Riley was so close she could feel the wet splatters of saliva. "Me in my tux, you in gorgeous tight, short… Revealing dress." E.D. felt his eyes leering and she struggled more, this only resulted in a tightening of her arms. She wished that she had buttoned up the top of her shirt, or even better she was wearing a nun's habit that her sister had sewed.

"Riley I wouldn't go to the prom if you were the last boy on the earth and even then I would shoot myself before you saw me in anything like that dress you're imagining." E.D. replied, focusing all her anger into her voice, trying to flatten her fears of Riley and his creepiness. She wished harder for Jas to come. Riley mistook her tone of voice for lust and made a lunge to grip E.D.'s face. She tried to punch and dodge away, unfortunately he was too quick. E.D. missed dodging but did manage to punch him, quite hard (not her full strength) in than nose. Riley answered by grunting and tightening his grip around her chin uncomfortable, panting slightly at the exertion. He brought her face close to his and as E.D. stared straight back he smiled slightly although it was obvious he was in pain from the tears squirting from his eyes.

"Oh, I love your fire." He lunged at her, trying to press his lips against hers. Before this could happen Riley's hand lost strength and he slumped away from E.D falling off the desk in a thump. E.D looked up and saw her three friends standing. Jas had Melis' heel in her arm as Ingrid was frowning fiercely at the slumped body, poking the body with the tip of her doc martin. It had appeared that Jas had stolen Melissa's heel and had knocked out Riley. Her prayers were answered, and not a moment too soon. The scared tightness in her chest was released and she could finally breathe. E.D suddenly felt hot tears well in her eyes. They started to drip down her face and her nose started to drip.

The reaction of her friends was instantaneous, Melissa rushed to her and drew her into a huge hug. Jas stroked her head coo-ing softly while Ingrid tentatively reached out to pat her shoulder. E.D. snuffled into the comforting smell of Melissa's jumper.

"Come on honey, we'll take you to the bathroom and clean you up. Ok?" Jas crooned softly and helped E.D. up onto her wobbly legs. Her stomach felt as if there was a whirl wind inside of it and she had the urge to be sick, to scrape and scrub the nearly dirtied lips from her face. To clean and wipe the memory of the wet, rubbery lips of Riley from her memory forever. Her body jolted and both Melissa, Jas and Ingrid held her from falling. As they made their way out of the classroom Ingrid remained inside. As E.D looked back she saw the small girl look critically at the fallen boy and bend down to undo her shoe laces. She would have smiled but she lurched again and her friends quickened their pace.

As they approached the bathroom E.D. felt a sudden wave of illness and rushed and through the swinging doors both girls could hear the sounds of violent vomiting. Jas turned pale and she gave a beseeching look to Melissa who nodded and smiled slightly and pushed her way into the bathroom. Jas let out a sigh of relief and tightly crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

…..

Jake was packing up his books and was just about to go to the bathroom when he saw E.D's friend, Jas, crying and sniffing into a tissue. He slowed his step and as he cautiously came closer, he didn't have much experience with crying girls. As he approached Jas looked up and straightened herself. Jake carefully put his hand lightly on her shoulder and she dissolved into tears. She leaned onto him and Jake's eyes widened as she sobbed into his chest, this was definitely new territory. Jake tentatively patted her shoulder, after a few minutes of racking sobs Jas raised her head and wiped her red eyes and nose. Collecting herself as Jake stepped back, a good deal damper.

"Are you ok?" He asked "What happened?" Jas wiped her eyes again and retold how Riley had been harassing E.D at lunch.

"I feel as if it's my fault…" Jas said quietly "If I hadn't been late as usual, the incident would never have happened in the classroom." Jake felt an icy chill down his back.

"In the classroom? You only mentioned at lunch."

"Riley came after E.D today… Ingrid is still there from what I saw I think he was making a move one her in a more…physical way." Jas was about to continue but looked up to see Jake's eyes burning with anger that made her recoil. She was wrong to think that he was going to get mad at her and as she watched him turn and stride purposefully towards the history room, his fists clenching she felt a touch of sympathy for Riley which was quickly washed away when she remembered what had nearly happened to E.D.

**A/N Ugh I hate Riley. He is such a creep. But you really don't think I would let him kiss E.D, do you? Iactually got creepy chills down my back when I was writing thing. But I promise, justice will prevail in this sense. Tune in for the next installment to find out what Jake is goiung to do. I have a good idea about what is goiung to happen but send me suggestions about the proper way to punish Riley. **


	16. Black and Green Shoelaces

**A/N HELLO NEW READER! Ok, that was akward, sorry for the short chapter the next one will be up soon-isH. I hope you like this chapter though. **

…..

Jake found Riley's body in the history rooms, Ingrid was just standing up brushing herself off and looking pleased with herself. He gave the body another look and saw that Riley's arms and legs had been tied to the surrounding desk and chair legs with black and green striped shoe laces. His gaze travelled to Ingrids now loose Doc Martins. He gave Ingrid a look and she smiled bashfully black, turning a slight pink.

"I was a girl scout." She explained half heartedly, motioning to the complex knots. Jake smiled slightly and nodded his head as his expression turned cold when his gaze slipped from surveyed Ingrid's handiwork to the boy himself. To distract himself he tore his gaze from the lump on the floor.

"You were a girl scout hey?"  
Ingrid nodded, "I was the only girl and I had the most badges, some of the other boys quit because it was a bit humiliating for them. Hated my instructor though, he was sexist and the biggest jerk."

Jake smiled slightly at the smaller girl's attitude, it reminded him slightly of his own old attitude. It still made him cringe thinking of his old smirking, red haired, pierced self. He had kept the eyebrow ring in mainly to remind himself to never go down the same path.

"You know that E.D saved me.?" He asked absent mindedly to Ingrid who quickly turned to the taller boy. Jake continued still staring at the tied boy on the floor. "And her family too, but mostly her. The whole punk thing was to get attention and E.D showed me that that shouldn't matter. I found my true self in singing and I know how lucky I am everyday when I hear about people who I use to be like and their lives they ruined." Ingrid nodded slowly, soaking up the personal reflection the boy had just shared with her.

Their eyes met and they simultaneously felt a bond they shared Ingrid's eyes widened slightly and Jake's mouth curved into a slight smile that made Ingrid catch her breath. Riley's body moved slightly and both tensed immediately. Jake broke the gaze and looked in contempt at the body that had nearly assaulted the person he treasured the most. He bent slightly to the groaning boy and placing his face near the boys hear so that Ingrid could not hear him.

"Riley, because I am not a total loser and idiot like you I am not going to fight you now when you are tied down. But mark my words. You will pay for your actions against E.D and I will be there to see that you are punished fairly and well." Riley flinched with from the venom in the other boy's voice and was glad for a second that he would not be fighting the boy at the exact moment. Jake stood up and turning to Ingrid and motioning towards the door. Riley felt his pulse speed up as he expected the other boy to kick him, instead he heard the footsteps walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Riley asked. Frantically pulling at his restraints cutting into his fat wrists.

"Don't worry Riley." Jake replied, his voice sounding pleasant but the un-miss-able coldness under the false guise. "I am sure the cleaner will be here in a couple of hours to clean up the dreadful mess."

Jake left the room and made a point to slam the door hard, Riley flinched from the noise.

**A/N Oooooooh, Ingrid and Jake? Don't worry, Jake just likes her as a younger sister. **

**Hmm, Ok I have to go (BAKE COOKIES) so thank you everyone for reading. I promise that I will try to make the next chapter with a bit more E.D and Jake. **


	17. Can I come in?

***UPDATE* AKKKK I'm so sorry, I haven't quite finished the next chapter but it will be up by the weekend!**

_**A/N Hello Everyone I am back! Ok so I'll tell you the truth, I haven't finished up Just friends just yet, I haven't even finished the net chapter. BUT here is the net chapter, the next one will slightly shorter. I plan only three chapters to finish up the story. The next two will be completing the story whie the 20th will be an epilogue. Ok enough! Along with the story!  
**_

_His ey__ebrow ring glinted slightly as her gave himself a slow once over in the mirror, his black tee short saying"I'm not here by choice" made him smile while his baggy jeans pooled onto his black converse shoes claiming that they weren't shoes but a mania. Jake pushed his hair back out of his eyes, it had grown back to the rich chestnut colour and flopped annoyingly over his eyes. He stared critically into the mirror at his face. Although he easily agreed that he was no model, he didn't want to be, he had to admit his eyes were a pleasent shade of greeny blue, his nose was crooked from a fight he had gotten into at his old foster home. His mouth, he decided, was ok and was nice enough when it was smiling not sneering. Reluctantly Jake sniffed his tee shirt and after coughing violently he groped around for a deoderant that he sprayed liberally. He didn't smell bad, just that certain stench of socks and pizza that all boys have that wasn't exactly pleasent but not exactly nice. Quitting smoking had been a step in the right directions. After throwing on his old leather jacket he gave a final look into the reflection and smiled slightly at the other Jake before pushing the door of his room open and stepping outside. _**  
**

...

E.D was scraping her mashed potatoes around her plate staring hard into the cracked edges and at the harshly colored food. Her breath caught as she caught a glimpse of her reflection of her spoon. Her complexion was waxy and her eyes blood shot from the crying, her lips looked cracked and dry from her being sick. He ears hurt from the constant chatting of her family that echoed around in void of her mind that was empty from hurting. She wanted to forget, she wanted to move on. Most of all she wanted to just go upstairs and cry into her pillow. She tried to listen to her father's plans for the next musical, she knew that she should be paying attention but it was too loud and the words just reverberated through her head.

In a few minutes, so that she could feign sleepiness without question from her family members. Now she had to convince her parents that she was full. She looked up, trying to guise her helplessness and face and stared hard at the spot behind her father's ear. Nodding slightly at his large movements, small keywords floated through her mind, organise, Fame the musical work. She felt the constant thrumming in her head start to rise up in intensity and volume. E.D looked around and for a moment she saw Jake's face, and in that moment she knew that he knew about what had happened. The rest of the world blurred and her eyes focused on his. E.D flinched slightly and broke his gaze. She wanted to scream and beat at the table, it had been controllable in the way she had refuge in that no one else knew her shame. Now Jake knew. Now he knew that she couldn't defend herself against Riley, that she was weak.

E.D couldn't help herself, she dropped her spoon and happened to catch a reflection of Riley leering over her with his huge wet and rubbery lips. She stumbled up and knocked her chair to her ground, her family all looked up she noticed blearily that her mother was standing up to help her, the slight hurt on her father's face that had replaced the excitement of the next Applewhite musical and the concerned look on her grandfather's face. No! She didn't want them to help her, she needed to be alone, E.D stumbled slightly and grabbed the table for support.

"E.D honey?" Lucille asked standing as her mother came to steady her. E.D felt another wave of familiar nausea and made a dry retching noise, she broke free of her mother's grip and swaying slightly stumbled up the stairs.

Cordelia stood "Do you want me to go after her?" she asked putting down her napkin. Jake froze, he knew this was the last thing that E.D wanted,

"No it's fine." He answered quickly and scraping his chair back, "I'll go, I think she's a bit stressed with the prom plans and school and…everything." Jake didn't wait to see the confused expression on Zedidiah's face. He thundered up the stairs and the family heard him tapping softly at E.D's door.

"Mum, why is E.D sick, what happened?" Destiny asked quietly looking up the question length dulled by the child worry for his elder sister. He could understand Cordelia if she acted like this but E.D was always the one in control, the one who could be measured and be predicted.

"I don't know honey," Sybil replied in a soft worried tone slowly smoothing Destiny's hair. Her motherly duties flooding back to her. How long was it when she had last held E.D. like she was now holding Destiny? How long had it been since she had last had a real conversation with her younger daughter? It was just so easy to see that Edith could fend for herself and so easy to forget that she was still just a girl. Sybil continued with the slight guilt welling in her voice. "I think E.D's a bit stressed."

All that Randolph could think of was his play, he had been planning for Fame, the musical but without E.D the musical was sure to be a disaster. Even Winston could sense that something was wrong and he went to the stairs whining slightly and looking up. Cordelia went over to pat him and whisper into his ear.

"I know Winston, I know. Everyone is worried."

…..

Upstairs Jake was sitting outside of E.D's door leaning against the white paneled door that was thin enough for him to quietly listening to the sobbing sounds that were emerging out of the room. He knew too well how stupid it would be to just barge into the room and had knew E.D well enough to know that it was a bad idea even to even be there at the moment. He stared out of the landing into the glowing light that floated up the stairs, the silent was so loud that he could hear the slow beat of his own heart. Jake sighed heavily and leaned against the door his guilt consuming him like waves for every gasping sob that emerged. He felt the guilt for not being able to protect his most precious… friend. When the sobbing eventually stopped Jake waited for a few moments to just make sure. He slowly stood up and leaning against the door, his head against the cool wood he called, pressing his hand against the door. He called quietly through the door "E.D, can I come in?" He heard a snuffling he took as a yes and he pushed the door open.

E.D's POV

…..

As the door swung open I pushed my head further into the pillow. Jake carefully closed the door and as he stumbled through my room I turned to face the wall. He hadn't turned on the room lights now reached for the lamp beside my bed. My pillow was damp from my tears but I let it be gently pulled off my face. I knew I looked terrible, I wasn't that type of person who still looked good after crying. My eyes swell up and become red, my nose starts to run and my face goes all red and blotchy. Jake took a seat on my bed, if he noticed my crying face he didn't say or act any differently. I pressed my face against the cool wall.

"Do you want to talk?" Jake asked quietly.

….

Jake POV

I gently pushed back to covers and surveyed the small girl that was curled to the wall. She looked so small and weak, so different to the headstrong stubborn girl I had met just last year. I wanted to promise that I would never let anything happen to her again and I hated the person who made her feel this way. I saw my hand reach out and brush out a long strand of hair from her wet face. She hid her face from me obviously self conscious of her blotchy face, I wanted to tell her that I thought she was beautiful no matter what. The words formed in my head but I just couldn't say it. Slowly E.D turned around and sat up, bringing her knees up and hugging them

"No," she said quietly and I felt a sinking disappointment and as I stood to leave I felt a hand catch the back of my shirt. "Don't go." She pleaded, her large brown eyes full of un-spilt tears. "Please…" Her voice faltered slightly and her hand grasped at my shirt. I took my seat again at the edge of her bed she leaned against me and I felt my pulse increase. We sat there for who knows how long. Her leaning against me with tears slowly oozing out of her eyes and soaking my tee shirt, me silently fuming hoping that she would not see how angry I really was.

**A/N I would just like to thank you all for being so patient! Thank you to my reviwers gomensai-for-everything, CrystleIceFire, ljsmithfan188 and dancegirl232. I do know that another person is reading but out of intrest is their anyone else out there? Just out of is a little button that says "Review" what it really means to say is "Make Fernomina indescribablely happy by pressing this!" Ok. Ok. You don't have to. I won't force you. **


	18. Ingrid

**A/N Hello everyone. Or anyone who is still reading. I think a lot of you have dropped off. Oh well. Enjoy the next chapter. The next one will be up in a week and a bit give or take and it will be the final chapter in the story, a prologue will follow and then FINIS! Ok this is the longest chapter so far, so if your not too strong in reading read it in bits because it is very very long. I was actually going to write a bit more in but decided against it. **

E.D's POV

It was the next day and Jake and I were walking into school. I had slept pretty well last night and I had gotten over what had happened. There were many more things to be worried about and although I did not dream of Riley last night I did not want to see him. Jake was talking about the next musical, it was going to be "Fame, the musical." When I heard about it I grunted slightly and had dug out my clip board. The dance was coming up quite soon, in a matter of weeks. I had done l of the work but there was still so much to do. The dance would be just be the night before Summer holidays and the musical would be taking place a month after that. I had a lot of organizing to do.

Jake was obviously very excited with the musical and chatting almost as animatedly as Destiny. "I hope I get Nick Piazza." He said excitedly. "He isn't a singer but he's a really interesting character."I nodded slightly making a mental note to Google the musical after school. Which reminded me.

"Jake, are you catching the bus with us back home? Dad wants primary auditions to start right away and he wants to know whether you can do it today and just get it out of the way." Jake smiled slightly, and I had the overwhelming wave of happiness that Jake and I were friends again. I hadn't noticed how much I missed him. I wanted to tell Jake while looking into his deep brown eyes but I just couldn't find the right words that would give my feelings justice.

"No." Jake replied, still smiling as they came to the entrance of the school. "I've got an… appointment." He said carefully avoiding my gaze almost carefully but bringing me back to focus. "Tell your dad that I'll audition tomorrow ok?" And without another word he gave me a smile that made my heart melt as he walked up the school steps. I shook my head, to push away the self-indulgent smile that I knew was painted across my face. The certain smile of happiness and resuscitation of a precious friendship. Yes friendship, I thought to myself. That was certainly enough.

General POV

It was after school and as E.D was packing her bags slowly checking off the checklist in her head. Making sure she had brought her clipboard notes for the dance as well as the musical. Her father had insisted that she be present for the primary auditions. They still had many performers from the previous musicals, enough so her father already, in his mind, knew who would be suitable for each character. The primary auditions were simply a formality. The process of callbacks for each actor was a long and tedious procedure but E.D knew that her father loved each and every aspect of the musical formation and she smiled at his enthusiasm. She wanted to make it up to him for not being so enthusiastic the night before.

As she shut her locker she made her way to the front of the school, Melissa and Jas had promised that they would be at the auditions with her but mysteriously Ingrid had said that she had other plans on. E.D had been slightly surprised and a bit hurt but the hurt drained away, making her feel slightly proud of her short and silent friend who had made other friends.

….

At this moment Ingrid was making her own way to the place where Jake said he would meet her. As she saw him making him way down the hall towards her heart gave a nervous jump. What they were about to do could very possibly land them both in a huge amount of trouble. She nodded at him, acknowledging him slightly as they slipped outside of the building into the alleyway between the school building and the gym. Already there was a crowd waiting for the fight to happen. Girls had gotten out their phones to take the photos that would cement their evidence that they had been at the fight of the year. The boys were already yelling for bloodshed, cracked bones and humility.

Riley was already waiting for them, with his gorilla like friends standing beside him. He was already far more confident then he had been just yesterday Jake thought to himself. Well, he had too much to lose in front of the people who hated but had a twisted respect for him. As Jake approached Riley he saw a small glance of fear in his eyes that was quickly replaced with contempt. Jake smiled slightly and looked to his right at Ingrid who looked ready to take on Riley and his friends blindfolded with one leg tied to a chair. She probably could, Jake thought but fought the urge to let her loose on the three. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Ingrid relaxed slightly.

Jake smiled slightly and reached out the other hand to Riley, although he didn't like Riley at all he knew that violence wasn't the answer but Riley seemed to think it was. He had messaged Riley to come to the Alleyway to talk. Although the message had not said anything about fighting Jake knew that the boy would interpret it like that. In a weird way Jake wanted Riley to throw a punch at him so he would have a good excuse to beat the crap out of him.

It was his old pierced self whispering it in his ear, come on, that creep made a move on your girl, you want to see him hurt. You want to see him bleeding and curled on the floor in pain, I know you do. You know you want to see that. Jake angrily pushed the voice back. E.D wasn't his girl and although he wanted to see Riley suffer for his actions he did not have hate for him. His old self did not know the meaning of hate. Only a pale and shallow replica that would flame and smoke at the slightest hint of jerk. But now he knew from the almost close calls from his past life and the stories of boys his age going to juvi that what was hate and simply annoyance.

Riley ignored Jake's out stretched hand and Jake was glad that he did not have to touch the slimy hand that had abused E.D. The thought of it made a wave of sick roll up from his stomach but he fought the urge.

"Riley," Jake started as the crowd quieted. "I don't want to fight you, I want to talk to you in private." Jake gave the boy an appraising look, making sure that their eyes met, Jake could see that Riley was definitely considering it. Riley's gaze broke and Jake saw his gaze sweep around the crowd of school kids. The crowd started to jeer, slowing becoming louder and louder as both boys and their friends stood in the middle of the pulsing crowd, crazy for hurt and bloodshed. Jake turned his head studying the crowd and lowered his voice that only he and Riley could hear. "Riley. I _don't _want to fight you. It doesn't have to be like this."

Riley's voice raised over the catcalls of the crowd, his face turning stubborn and angry, his voice stony. "But I want to fight you" He said to the joy of the crowd who started to yell and scream. Jake saw the punch coming from a mile away as Riley brought up his clenched fist. As he stepped away Jake held his hands up appraisingly .

"Riley wait!" But his pleas were drowned out by the yells of delight of the crowd. He saw another punch coming and ducked, Riley yelled in frustration as he came closer in range.

"Fight like a man!" He yelled, Jake turned to push Ingrid and as she stumbled back into the crowd, out of the circle. Jake looked behind him to see if Ingrid was alright and saw her eyes widen slightly he turned his head to see Riley's fist as he stumbled Riley's gorilla friends came up next to him gripping each arm and holding him. Jake's right of his face was feeling numb, but still he called out to Riley.

"Riley." He called but just to have to air knocked out of his lungs by another oncoming punch. Riley was now relaxed but his face was red as he massaged his fist.

"Jake," he said coming up close to Jake's face "I never liked you." Punch. "I," Punch. "Never," Punch. "Liked." Punch. "You." Each punch was in a different place, his stomach, his face, his eye, his chin. Each harder and angrier. He had an acute sensation of something thick and warm dripping from his face and he realized that it was blood coming from his nose dripping onto the pavement in big wet splatters. Jake was bending over, if the two gorilla boys hadn't been holding him he would have fallen to the ground. Bent over he heard his breaths come in short huffs as if he had run a marathon. Jake felt the world slowly become hazy, sounds faded away. The excitement of the crowd and another sound, screaming? Yes, it was definitely screaming. Ingrid, Jake thought blearily. Riley had stepped back so he could survey his work. He grinned suddenly.

"And I will take your girlfriend to the dance, because you know what? You are just some pansy, musical singing, wannabe punk with bad hair." Riley felt a mirthless grin spread across his face in satisfaction that he had totally humiliated the other boy.

But all the while he had been listening with revenge pounding through his heart. Jake heard E.D being referred to and slowly, slowly began to straighten, he felt his blood rush as Riley continued. Riley was too busy with his lecture he didn't notice Jake with a strange smile on his face. As if a hunter had finally cornered his prey. Riley came closer and stood close to Jake so that his face was just a hairs breath away from the straightened boy. A competition to see who would flinch first. Jake's grin widened and he opened his mouth, Riley took a step backwards gulping but inwardly reassured himself by telling himself that Jake had been safely contained. Riley reassessed his actions and thought better and was about to take another step back in but the damage was done and the crowd roared at his weakness.

Jake's open mouth yelled "Ingrid."

And just like they had rehearsed Ingrid flung herself from the crowd and kicked strategically at the boys guarding Jake at the back of their knees. Their legs crumpled unexpectedly and Jake pulled out of their grasp. He took a step towards Riley who had a look of almost humorous bewilderment of the sudden change of status. Jake's arm swung backwards and it was obvious that the punch had been well practiced and had a history of success. It came into contact with Riley's eye and he stumbled backwards, overbalancing and sitting heavily down on his rear. His hand at his eye that was already looking puffy. Jake shook his hand, he hadn't needed to punch anyone lately and his hand hurt.

Ingrid looked wide eyed on, this wasn't part of the plan. Jake was not meant to punch anyone, but just as she was thinking this Jake was talking to Riley in low tones that even Ingrid's quick ears could not catch. Standing over the fallen figure.

"I am no pansy, Riley." Jake said, his eyes flashing with anger as Riley pushed himself away, failing as he still was on his butt. "I am proud of my singing and I was a punk and those days are behind me. E.D is not my girlfriend but if you come anywhere close to her or try anything like what you did yesterday. You will regret it. Oh and I like my hair." Jake's mouth turned down at this and Riley could see that he was barely controlling his temper. Riley knew that it would be stupid to retort but he could not help himself.

"Or else what." He hissed, Riley said, his eyes turning to slits his mouth turning to a sneer.

"The principal of this school will receive a special package." Jake replied without missing a beat. "With all the details of you bullying, complete with photos and witnesses. Wouldn't that tarnish your record. I heard you used up all your warnings. The next strike and you're out." Riley's face went white. Although it was common knowledge he was on slippery ice but he never expected to be blackmailed from it. Jake instantly knew that he had struck a note with Riley. There was no more need to be cruel. He pulled the fallen boy up from his sitting position and they stood for a second looking at each other, gripping each other's arms in not comradeship but a mutual understanding. Their gaze broke and they both looked simultaneously at the crowd that was still watching with interest. Riley's face turned to anger.

"The show's over." He proclaimed angrily at the crowd. The crowd didn't react very much but he raised his voice. "You heard me! Get lost!" He yelled, the crowd dispersed but not without a few angry and disgruntled mumbles of the fight that had fallen through.

Ingrid had followed Jake's suit by helping the boys she had been sitting on the course of the fight up. Riley looked at his bodyguards and as he and his friends left the alleyway by the school door he turned around to look at the figure of the tall boy with the cropped close to his skull and a glinting ear ring standing next to a small girl with the hem of her skirt fluttering in the wind. Riley paused only for a second to nod to Jake. Jake returned the nod and watched as the three figures walked back into the school. Ingrid turned her gaze and Jake looked down at the girl and was greeted by an angry glare.

"What?" Jake asked. More troubled from the one look from Ingrid then any of the punches from Riley.

"You said that you wouldn't fight." Ingrid replied angrily her eyes blazing.

Jake opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. He didn't have a good excuse for what he had done. He and Ingrid had gone over the plan many times and Jake had pledged that he would keep his temper under control and beseech Riley. But he hadn't. Why? To answer truthfully Jake did not care about any of the comments about him being a pansy or the unmanliness of his singing and although the hair comment had stung. The comment about Riley taking E.D to the dance had rocked Jake to his core. He had a sudden image of E.D in a wedding dress going to the dance with a mysterious figure. He knew that Riley had no chance but it had never occurred to him that E.D would ever be interested in another and just the thought of that, sickened Jake to his stomach. So Jake had not a real answer for Ingrid but to admit his true feelings and although the both of them had bonded he did not feel that comfortable with her.

Ingrid looked angrily at the boy. "Why did you punch him?" she asked, her eyes burning holes into him. Searchlights for the truth.

Jake paced way for and as he concentrated on a plausible excuse he tripped on his untied shoelace and hit his head heavily on the wall. Losing consciences, he thought as the light faded, a blessing in disguise. He wouldn't have to answer.

….

He re awoke at the back of a bumpy ride. He raised his head to see that he was lying in what could only be described as a tub on wheels being pulled by a bike. Looking around he recognized the road to the Applewhite's property. Jake saw Ingrid pedaling determinedly but puffing. His mind flashed to what happened and he smiled. Enjoying the ride before he called for Ingrid to stop.

…

They stopped on the side of the road, Ingrid red in the face and the bike lying next to them. Jake stared at the blue sky and for a few moments both of them sat there slowly memorizing the sky, writing it into their memory. Ingrid was the first one to stop looking and she looked at Jake carefully and her heart fluttered with the unforgiving admiration? No. I mean yes. She thought. She had a lot of admiration for the boy but there was something else that had hurriedly grown since the moment she met him. Something. Something. Something that she could not even admit to herself. Something that wasn't meant for her to feel. Something that was forbidden and wrong and bad and not, definitely not, for her own heart. Ingrid felt small tears prick her eyes immediately feeling angry at herself for feeling this way as she stared at the boy next to her.

A flowering bruise on his chin and one framing his right eye, his nose looked slightly crooked, his split lip had begun to seal but there was still blood splotches on his face and his clothes that were already dirty and torn. It had been hard pushing him into her bike trailer. He was unexpectedly heavy too, smelling curiously of lavender and peppermint. So many things that she didn't know about him.

Jake turned his gaze to the girl beside him and saw that she was crying, he reached out and slowly and gently wiped the trailing tear away from her face. Oblivious to the fact that he was the one that had put it there.

…..

As they approached the house Jake like the gentlemen he was offered to ride the bike while Ingrid rode in the back staring into the was puffing as he pedaled hard up the hill just before the property. When they reached the top just before the main house Jake let out a wide whoop and started to pedal harder and harder. Ingrid screamed half in delight and the other half in fear as the bike tottered off the edge onto the steep slope. As Jake slowly let his arms up as if embracing the pressing wind his eyes closing at the freedom of the ride. As the wind pushed her hair back as they flew down the hill in delight. As they skidded to a halt Jake climbed off the bike and Ingrid laughing stumbled out of the carriage almost falling but Jake caught her before she hit the ground giggles exploded from Ingrid's mouth but they faded away as she stared up at Jake. Jake stared back down and slowly in the millisecond he leant down and gently kissed Ingrid's cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered before he turned around into the house. Ingrid stared after him for a very short moment, touching her cheek as if pressing the kiss back so that it wouldn't fly away. After the moment passed she thoughtfully stepped onto her bike and pedaled away. Curiously the small kiss had not made her feelings flame up as she thought it would, but rather the strange ache in her heart ebbed away. Her mind was clear and she reflected as she was pedaling up the steep hill she had been riding full pelt down just moments before. She had imagined the past kisses that she had conducted in her mind to mean more, but the small touch had just been from one friend to another. Ingrid smiled as she reached the top her mind sorted as she stared into the setting sun that was sending up flares of red and purple into the approaching night sky. Pausing for the brief moment to enjoy the sky before pushing her way down the hill, away from Jake and into her future.

….

Both were unaware of the watcher from a window of the main house looking down on the kiss that had not seemed at all friendly. E.D gasped for a second before pushing her way across the room down stairs to confront Jake.

...

**A/N That was my lame atempt of a cliff-hanger. Again carrying out the question from last question. How many of you are out there. dancegirl232 and ljsmithfan188, my first two reviewers and possibly reader. Are you still there? Anyone else?**

**I don't know. I feel like I'm yelling into the night sky, asking if there is anyone else out there.  
**


	19. Part 1

**A/N OH MY ... better not say if any really religious people are reading. BUT I AM SO SORRY. ARK. There is no real excuse for me not putting this up sooner rather than I just have not had the time. I am so sorry. Ok, ok I will shut up... More later. **

….

She caught him in the kitchen staring out the window at the spectacular sunset that was sending flame red tendrils into the sky. But she was too angry too admire it. It felt like the same color red was exploding in her chest. She looked at him hard and as he turned to her he looked sheepish and opened his mouth to what E.D predicted to be an apology. Before he could continue she interrupted him.

"You've been in a fight haven't you." It was a statement not a question. Jake opened his mouth to answer but E.D got in first. "It was Riley wasn't it? I told you I was fine. Why did you fight him?" E.D's voice was loud and starting to get shriller. Jake was staring at her, shocked at her reaction. "You know that you could get sent back. You could be taken away? I know that you just were excused from the juvenile detention centre. That now they still don't trust you. If they found about this fight you would be taken away. Taken away from us. Taken away from me?" She yelled gripping to the front of his shirt and dragging him close to her so there eyes were locked. She suddenly let him go, pushing him away as if she couldn't bear being so close, to even breath the same air as him.

"But you wouldn't care would you? Now you've got Ingrid." The words came out of her mouth before she could help and she backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Jake questioned her, more confused than anything. Coming close and pulling her chin up so that she couldn't escape. "Ingrid and I are just friends."

"Just friends? JUST friends. Come on Jake. Don't lie to me. I saw you. I just saw you with your friend." E.D cried trying to push herself away. Jake let his hand drop. So she had seen.

"E.D," he tried. "It was nothing. I swear. She was helping me with Riley." He stared at the girl with her brown hair in wisps around her face and her eyes that were looking anywhere but him. He missed her incoming hand and it hit him right on the cheek, smarting painfully. Jake staggered backwards staring at E.D in disbelief. The slap hurt more than all of Riley's assaults put together. E.D's hand was red and tingling painfully, the same red as the hand print blossoming on Jake's face.

"I don't need you or Ingrid, to fight my fights."E.D said, her voice shaking.

"E.D," Jake said, his voice low and painfully compassionate. "Is this about me fighting Riley or about Ingrid." The question hung in the air leaving a heavy pause.

E.D summoned up all her remaining dignity and courage. "Neither." She lied blatantly.

"It's about you Jake. It was about you from the very beginning." E.D tried to bite back her words, these words were true. It seemed that she was on a runaway train that couldn't stop no matter how much she wanted it to.

"You don't notice, do you? The girls that watch you, the boys want to be you. You think it's fine to be that bad boy, you think it's ok to be the way you are. You don't think about others. You don't think about anyone else except about you. You don't think about how others feel. You don't…" E.D's voice cracked but she looked straight into Jake's eyes.

"You don't think about I feel. Me. I know it's hard to believe for you. But I was here. Before all those girls at school. Before Ingrid. I was here, waiting for you. You never realized did you? Not until you came back and I changed. I know how you looked at me then and now." E.D's eyes were streaming slow fat tears running down her face. "I was here, Jake, waiting for you. You never realized, did you? But you know what? I'm tired of waiting."

With that E.D turned her back and walked away.

She didn't know that if she had stayed longer she would have seen tears running down Jake's face. The way he sat at the kitchen seat and put his head in his hands on the table. The table where their lips had almost met, that almost sweet moment that would have changed this moment.

She would have seen Jake slowly raising his head, rubbing away his tears. But she didn't, she had chosen to finally walk away.

Jake knew in the back of his mind that she had always been waiting for him. While he had been chasing other girls the first time he came to the Applewhite's, Cordelia first and that girl who he had acted with in the musical. Now he couldn't even remember her name.

E.D was unlike any other girl he had been with, dreamed of or hoped for. She had been waiting for him, hoping that he would finally see her. But when he had, realizing that the feeling of friendship he had for her ran too deep for that. It had been too late. His feelings were pushed by her new appearance and it was not for E.D herself.

But he felt those feelings. Yes, her appearance helped him make up his mind but it was untrue that he was centrally on her looks. He loved the way she pushed her hair back, the way she talked and how she bit her lip when she was thinking hard. Her bossiness, her kindness and even her organization. He loved every bit of her. He had realized that in the fight that he wouldn't have put himself in the situation if she was just a friend, he wouldn't have cared so much. He wanted to be with her, Jake didn't want anyone else to feel the way he felt. But most of all Jake wanted E.D to feel the same feelings for him.

And she had.

Jake just had been too stupid to see it.

….

The next week passed in a blur. E.D avoided Jake and Ingrid and stuck closer to Jas and Melissa. When they confronted her on her icy attitude to her old friend she had just mentioned that she didn't want to talk about it. Instead E.D buried herself into the work. Working from the moment she woke up to the second her head hit the pillow. There was not a moment she was not on the phone with the caterers for the dance or with her father about the arrangements of the musical. The only thing that she did not immerse herself in was the rehearsals of the musical. She downright reused and had gotten into an argument with Randolf when he had asked. The fight ended with a smashed plate and several slammed doors.

Jake did not try to confront her again and instead spent his days by himself finding a bittersweet content comfort memorizing his lines. He had gotten the part of Nick, just like he wanted to. He spent his time listening to his heavy rock music or the songs of the musical with earphones he had stolen from Randolph or mesmerizing his lines. He no longer tried to be friendly with the people at school and although he still sat with them he did not include himself with their conversations about the upcoming dance and who they would take. He did talk to Ingrid but instead the comfortable talk was replaced with awkward phrasing and long silences. So Jake stayed. So deeply sad he could not quite understand what had happened between him and the person he cared for most in the world and how to say sorry for his actions.

….

Jake's POV

I finally worked up the courage to go for advice. I waited next to Jared's locker. It was easy enough to find, it was the only locker that was painted black. I waited for the Goth figure that cut through the crowd yet left girls swooning. He noticed me straight away and smiled as he dumped his books into the locker that was surprisingly neat and had several photos of him and Cordelia posing in front of the camera. The Goth guy and the blonde girl, who would have guessed?

The roar of the corridors was loud and I could barely hear him. Instead he gestured me to follow him to an empty classroom and sat on one of the desks with a questioning look on his face. "What's up Jake?" He asked, sitting up straight and giving me his full attention.

This was killing me. Swallowing my pride was easy enough but it killed me to voice my pain.

"Umm. It's about E.D." Was all I could answer to Jared's expectant face. He leaned back on the desk, relaxing his lanky figure. Apparently he was expecting this, I felt a flash of emotion, a kind of relief but also worried that it had been this obvious to figure out.

"I kinda figured." He said smiling vacantly and suddenly focusing his eyes straight into my face. "How long have you known?" He asked bluntly.

"Known what?" I asked clumsily, fumbling slightly.

"That you loved her?"

I blinked. This was far from what I was expecting. I found my tongue and tried to answered as truthfully as I could. But I couldn't do it. Couldn't open my mouth, couldn't say the words I was yelling in my mind.

Jared nodded and continued, "I'm asking because I want to know if it's real for you. When I first met Cordy it was hate, but underneath that was something that I locked away."

I suddenly understood Jared's question. He wanted to know if what I felt was the genuine thing. Not a theory or a thought, something that I felt with my whole being.

"I've …loved" my tongue stumbled over the word as if it was foreign to my palate. I rolled it over my tongue. Love. Yes. That was the feeling, that was how I felt. Just saying the word brought happiness and the wave of feeling I felt every time I saw E.D's face. Yes. I loved E.D. with all my heart, soul and being. "I love her. Loved her before. Loved her from the moment we met. I've. I've always known." I suddenly felt the strength drain out of my legs and I sat hard on the desk. Heavy, yet light, with the final realization.

Jared nodded as if I had answered right.

"You've had a fight, right?" All I could do was nod. "Ok here's what you do…"

….

General POV

It was the afternoon of the Prom and E.D was hanging up the fairy lights on the ceiling of the gym as she listened to the sound of Melissa's older brother's band (Ben), Truth Squad, an through their set. She wobbled slightly on the top ladder she had perched herself on. The highest ladder she could et to reach the high ceiling of the gym. She looked with satisfaction at the transformed gym. Gone was the embarrassing posters, the floor was covered with a roll on carpet to cover the lines and the walls were disguised with framed black and white pictures of couples. Even the ever present smell of old socks had disappeared. That had been the hardest, E.D had almost used up ten cans of air freshener. The gym had transformed into a hall of black and white themed tables, a band playing in the corner on a stage in tux's. The ceiling glittered with fairy lights instead of the clichéd streamers that the teachers had warmed to. E.D sighed, it had been hard work, she reached up to pin the last string of fairy lights and the ladder tottered. Suddenly, she was falling, falling, falling. A rush of air made her gasp and- She felt the arm of someone strong catch her.

For a moment whe E.D looked up she saw the deep brown eyes of Jake. She blinked for a moment and the brown eyes swam away leaving the blue eyes of Melissa's older brother Ben. Ben. Not Jake. E.D could have cried with disappointment, in fact, tears were already seeping out of her eyes without her consent. Ben looked surprised then awkward, he smiled slightly.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I caught you, there's no need to cry." Mistaking E.D's tears for shock rather than the truth. Ben reached out to smear away the tears, E.D still drowning under her feelings to bat away his hand, let him.

….

Outside of the door Jake saw E.D. fall and felt his breath catch. Watching as E.D stopped in midair, hair flying and limbs curling up into the place where she had just been. He watched as a fair boy with blue eyes caught her. He saw her look up into his face with true adoration. He left before he could see Ben stoke away the tears and ask E.D if she wanted to go to the dance with him. If he had stayed his heart would have been shattered with E.D's reply.

But his heart was already broken as he threw away the white rose corsage that Jared had described for him to buy. Along with the invitation to a dance made out for an Edith Applewhite.

**A/N DON'T WORRY! THAT WAS NOT THE END. Ok see how the title is "Part 1" this is the first part of the end of the story, I wasn't going to do this but I felt too guilty so I just wanted to put this up. The next (and last)part, I won't lie, won't be up very soon. It's because I just haven't had the time**. **I know this chapter isn't too long, but I do promise that the next one will be longer. ALSO, THANK YOU to all my lovely new reviewers who have seemed to pop out of no-where! I had no idea other people were reading! I mean seriously, you guys made my day. Ok so I will hopefully see you all soon with the final chapter than epilogue. **

**p.s. I think I may do a prequel/sequel thing about Jared and Cordelia. But I'm not sure. It probably won't be as long as this one but I think it could be cute to explore their relationship and how it began. Tell me if you would read that or not. **

**pss Sophie? I haven't dried up of ideas it's just been time as the problem.  
**


	20. Part 2

**A/N Hello! Welcome to the last part of the official story. I would first like to thank everyone for reading (The list of reviewers and people who have put this on story alert/fav stories etc are below) also hello to some new readers, it's nice to meet you all. Though I do have the sneaking suspicion that a couple of the new reviewers are the same person who really wants a new chapter. Also I have realized that there are some guy(s) reading this story, this has made me feel slightly self conscious about the next chapter which is very girly, so sorry in advance. Well, enough chatter, her is the final part of the story.**

It was a coincidence that he bumped into Vanessa. She saw him before he did. She was without her two twins, her eyes lit up at seeing Jake without the usual crowd of witness's. Vanessa plucked her red lipstick out of her purse and rubbed it onto her lips.

"Hey Jake," she said in the voice she practiced every morning in front of the mirror. Accompanied with the batting of the eyes, pouted painted lips and sway in her hips, this normally made the hardest jock go weak at the knees. She was shock when the combination failed. For the very first time. As Jake walked past her totally blocking her out except for a nod. His hands were buried deep into his pocket and his eyes were unfocussed and distant.

Vanessa pursed her lips and took a big step back, rethinking her actions. She watched slightly as Jake kept on walking. She fell into step next to him, she swayed her hips and went for the final heart clinching moment. She draped herself on his arm and looked up into his eyes through her eyelashes. The sacred position she saved for the small amount of boyfriends that she had had. Jake registered this. He looked down on the Vanessa handbag he had recently acquired.

"Oh hi." Was all he said before extracting himself from Vanessa, not even stopping. Vanessa was no deterred, in fact she was spurred on by the mere acknowledgement.

"So Jake." She said, striding alongside his long steps, "How are you?" Not waiting for an answer she continued steering the one sided conversation to a subject she was favoring on. "The dance tonight, are you going with anyone?" Vanessa tinkled. Jake paused for a moment. His ears picking up on the still painful word of dance, he strode on.

"No." He answered bluntly, becoming aware of the presence that was now following him.

"That's such a coincidence, because I don't either. " That was a lie. Vanessa had been asked by at least a dozen of boys and had plans to say yes to the best looking one. There was no reaction from Jake except for a slight flinching of his chocolate eyes. "So I was thinking, you and me. Together."

"I don't want to go to the dance." Jake said bluntly, trying to get rid of the girl in the nicest way possible.

"Neither do I, just put on an appearance." Vanessa said with a tinkly laugh, "I was thinking, after the lame school dance we go… somewhere."

But Jake wasn't listening to her extended plans. He had stopped listening to Vanessa properly after she said that all of E.D's ideas, hopes, plans, wrapped up in her sole dream, was lame. He walked quicker. Still aware of the clicking of high heels next to him. He stopped suddenly, sending Vanessa walking a few more paces before she noticed.

"Listen Vanessa," Jake said, gently walking forward and tilting her chin up. Vanessa's heart leapt. This, was good, Jake's eyes matched her handbag that she had bought the weekend before. "And listen well," Jake continued, ignoring the way that Vanessa licked her lips. "I don't want to go to the dance with you. I know you were asked by several boys. One of my friends, James Mooring, in fact asked you. You don't want to go with me, I'm not good enough for you. James is, ask him. He's a good friend and you'll enjoy his company more than mine." Jake let his hand drop. He gave one last look at Vanessa, "Have a nice night." He finally said. Before turning away and walking off.

Vanessa looked after him, her mouth dropped into a wide red 'o'. Her fingers itched for her mobile phone to tell her friends. Peh, friends, they were more like followers, not really caring about her feelings and ready to backstab her as soon as her moment of vulnerability came. She unlocked her iphone with twist of her finger, but instead of tapping in the memorized numbers she looked into her address book. Past b,e,h,i… J. James Mooring. Vanessa wasn't even sure how his number had gotten in her phone. She signed in and tapped the green phone button. Waiting a few moments before the dial tone stopped and a male voice picked up.

"Hello?"

….

"Hello you still there?" Lucille's voice came through the other side of the door.

"I feel like a penguin" Jake muttered as he tried to loosen his bow tie, regarding himself in the mirror of his room. "Is this thing supposed to be strangling me?" he moaned.

"I'm sure you look like a very cute penguin and yes that bow tie is supposed to be around your neck. Now can I come in?" Jake grunted agreement as Lucille swept into the room.

"Oh, now don't you look like a proper young man, thank goodness Hal kept his suit from when he was your age, although it is slightly too big." Lucille said admiring Jake. Coming up from behind him so he could see her in the mirror. Jake dressed in the slightly too big tux had spiked up his brown hair with gel and had kept his eyebrow ring in. His white dress top was loosened by a button and the cuffs were still undone and his black bow tie was lopsided and already very loose from all his fiddling. She moved around so now she was facing Jake, or the amount of Jake she could see as he towered above her. Lucille reached out and buttoned the strangled cuff buttons. She reached up to smooth Jake's hair but though better of it.

"Now turn around so I can fix that tie of yours. Now all I can say is the girl you are taking is a very lucky young lady." Lucille said looking up slightly from her bow tying to see Jake's face redden and wisely chose to say nothing more on the matter, instead concentrating on righting his bowtie. "There done, now hurry up Zacharias and E.D. have been waiting for you."

"Oh, and dear" Lucille called just before Jake left the room his shoulders heavy, something he couldn't hide from Lucille.

"Yeah?" He said, not bothering to turn around, too scared if he did that turn to Lucille he would blurt all that happened. So he kept his back turned.

"Have a nice time." Lucille said, watching as the door swung close.

…..

Jake's POV

I didn't want to tell Lucille that I didn't actually have a date and had instead plans to not go to the dance at all. But Zedidiah had promised to drive Cordelia, Hal, E.D and I all to the dance. Hal had scored a date with a fellow girl in his computer club, Cordelia of course had Jared. E.D had blushingly said that Ben had asked her. Funnily enough when I heard this it was like experiencing her being caught all over again. The dull stab into my heart had heightened into thousands of pricks of pain. Millions of times more painful than I had felt the first time.

Coming out of the door I was the third person there. Cordelia had stolen the front seat and putting on bright red lipstick in the mirror and checking her make-up was precise. She was dressed in a short red dress that was cut in a certain was that accentuated her long legs and blonde hair. Hal was in the back seat eating a huge sandwich he had obviously made a few minutes ago, he was careful not to spill any mustard onto his proper fitting suit. I leaned against the side of the car and Zedidiah finally came out of the house. He leaned in on the passenger side of the front and said to Cordelia.

"Cordy, E.D wants you help." Cordelia snapped her pocket mirror shut and opened the door. She walked up the stairs she called out.

"I won't be five minutes. Start the engine or we're going to be late.

General POV

Cordelia knocked slightly on the door of the bathroom and a voice called out.

"Go away Lucille. I told you, just get Cordelia."

"It is me, honey," Coredelia replied quietly through the door. The door cracked open and Cordelia saw a red puffy eye peer out. The door swung open and Cordelia stepped in and gasped before she could stop herself. E.D was slumped next to the bathtub, her eyes red and puffy, she had been obviously crying. But it was not the reason Cordelia had gasped, her younger sister was... beautiful.

She was dressed in her beautiful dress that Lucille and Codelia had slaved over for the last few weeks. They had brought to her room just a few hours ago and Cordelia had a flash of E.D's face, a painted on happiness. What had happened? She had thought E.D would love the graceful cream white confection.

It was perfect for her, strapless with a heart shaped neckline that hugged to E.D's curves. It flew just below her bust in soft frothy creases, it hit the floor but did not drag and yet still had that swish when one twirled in it. The fabric was the softest cloth, with a feather like cut.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to wear he dress." Cordelia offered to her younger sister. Thinking that she hated the dress, she came to sit by her younger sister and curled her arm around her. Ignoring the dress she had been fretting over for the last hours she sat on the tiled floor next to her distressed sibling.

"No!" E.D said with more force than she meant. "No," her voice softer. "I love the dress. It's perfect. It's just…" Cordelia waited for her to continue.

"I've worked so hard for the dance and I wanted it to be perfect. The perfect setting, the perfect dress and the perfect date." E.D's voice cracked. "I just feel so selfish." E.D sobbed into Cordelia's shoulder as she stroked her long brown hair. "I have the perfect place, I know that. I've worked so hard to make it magical I have the perfect dress," She continued, motioning to her dress that was pooling around her. "And I should be happy with Ben. He likes me and he's smart, cute and funny… but."

"But?" Cordelia asked. To her it sounded like E.D's tears were redundant, she had all the things for the perfect night and Ben was cute and funny. Really a date to proud of.

"But… I want to go with Jake." It was out. E.D dropped her face from Cordelia's shoulder into her knees, sobbing. Her words hung in the air and Cordelia's mind finally snapped into place. Oh. So that was it, she was an idiot that she didn't notice it earlier. Of course she wanted to go with Jake, they had been exchanging looks back when he had first come. It had been her partly fault, Cordelia realized. E.D had always paid attention for the family, constructing lists and schedules making sure that nothing was forgotten. The organized person in the family that pushed everyone along. Well now it was Cordelia's turn. She stood up suddenly and looked down on her sister.

"E.D" E.D looked up onto the towering figure. "Get up. We're going to the dance."

"But?" E.D. stuttered, wondering if her elder sister had heard a single thing she had said.

"No buts, we're going to the dance and you." Cordelia paused for a moment. "You are going to have a perfect night." Obligingly E.D stood up, too dazed to do anything else but comply to the orders. Cordelia pulled open the drawer and started to apply the makeup with an expert hand. Hiding the blotchy eyes with eyeliner and eye shadow. Rubbing on foundation to E.D's face. There wasn't much need for too much makeup. Make up was supposed to enhance the face. The mascara enhanced the shape of E.D's eyes, the eyeliner bringing attention to her hazel eyes. A light lipstick was decided and instantly E.D's lips we're suddenly in a perfect pouty cupid's bow.

A person given the before and after photo of E.D would not have seen any real difference, only after seeing the after photo realize how beautiful E.D actually was. When Cordelia was finished she stood behind E.D.

"There," She said, proud of her work. "You're beautiful." E.D smiled to her sister.

"Thank you." Her eyes pooling with her realization how lucky she was to have such a lovely sister.

"What for?"

"For being such a great sister. For listening and for doing this for me." E.D replied. Cordelia didn't reply but noticed her sisters tear filled eyes.

"Don't cry! You'll make your eyeliner run!" She said, frantically fanning her hand against the tears. But before they left the bathroom she brought her younger sister into a tight hug.

"Uhh, Cordelia?" E.D said, muffled.

"Yes."

"What am I going to do about Ben and Jake?"

"Leave that to me." Was al Cordelia said before looking at her wrist watch, swearing and pulling E.D down the stairs. "Hurry! We're going to be late!" E.D just smiled and looked back just once to see the ethereal figure in the mirror smile at her. With a face that could have rivaled a fallen angel the face in the mirror smiled and turned to follow her sister down the stairs.

Outside the car was humming. Cordelia had reclaimed the front seat off from Hal and had pushed her way in the back. "The front is for E.D." Was all she said as she squished in between Jake and Hal. When E.D walked out of the door a sigh fell in the car, Jake not noticing and staring the other way had Hal's elbow plunged into his middle.  
"Oww. What was that fo-" He cut off his words when he saw the white figure. Jake felt his jaw drop and words were strangled at the back of his throat and Zedidiah helped E.D down the stairs. E.D shot Cordelia a thankful look as she realized she had saved the front seat for her to save her from the embarrassment from sitting next to Jake. Cordelia smiled and flicked out her phone to text a couple of important messages.

….

The hall was the prom go-ers dream. Well the female prom go-ers dream. Huge dark blue pieces of fabric were attached to the roof, to hide the spitball covered ceiling. Fairy lights hung were draped over the fabric, each twinkling like an artificial night sky. The band at the front were tuning up while in the meanwhile a DJ in the corner was playing a few of her mixes. The walls were bare of all embarrassing posters, replaced with romantic posters of famous couples and black and white photographs. The air was clear, if slightly scented of Pine. Dotted around the edge of the gym were tables with white or black table clothes, the chairs covered in a white cloth and tied with a black bow. On each table there were a rose that alternated on white and the special black roses that E.D had requested. The florist had charged extra for soaking the roses in ink but the effect was amazing.

As the students trailed in it was like a scene out of an old black and white movie, most of the students had abided by the request of an either white or black dress code. E.D smiled faintly as she saw Cordelia make her way across the dance floor in her pink number, as conspicuous as a rose in a garden of weeds. Meeting halfway with Jared who had chosen to wear an outrageous bottle green suit. Meeting in the middle of the dance floor they each smiled and started to sway with the jazz music the DJ had chosen to play as everyone entered.

E.D smiled as she saw her friends cross the room, Jas was stunning in a clear white dress that contrasted with her skin. It was a sort of halter that gathered around her neck and sending ripples of fabric down her front. Her eyes were accentuated with bright green makeup and she gathered E.D up in her arms.

"You look like a princess, honey." E.D smiled in return and turned her gaze at Melissa who was wearing a black and white striped dress it had a bubble skirt and she had it secured around her tiny waist with a big black belt. She had opted for a natural look and with her blonde hair falling around head she looked like an angel with faintly pink lips and lightly outlined lips. She too hugged E.D, E.D sighed, breathing in the familiar smell of her perfume. When she let go she stepped slightly to the side and E.D felt a gasp leave her throat, Ingrid was standing behind Melissa and she offered a small smile to the girl.

"E.D. Ingrid has something to tell you. " Melissa said as Jas pushed the smaller girl in front of E.D. Ingrid had left her normal black dress behind and now was wearing a gleaming white dress. It had a feather cut hem that made her body look lithe and even more slim. She looked up at E.D with huge truthful eyes.

"I want to tell you that I no longer have feeling for Jake. I understand that you have feelings for him and it wasn't my place to have those feelings. But I also want to tell you that he loves you and that there is nothing between us. I hope even if we don't become friends again that we still can be on friendly terms." Ingrid broke away from the lines she had been practicing in her head from the moment she had hear E.D was angry at Jake she said her last statement quietly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you as a friend. You were my first." Ingrid blinked away tears and offered her hand for E.D to shake. E.D stared at the hand and Ingrid felt a quiver in her lip while Jas and Melissa willed E.D to take it. E.D took a deep breath and leaned over to hug Ingrid. Ingrid stiffened for a moment but then let her arms wind around E.D's middle. And they stood there, each hugging each other. Thankful for each's friendship.

…..

Jake was hanging around outside. It was too late for him to walk anywhere and as he leaned on the brick building and stared up at the moon he reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette. He had promised he would quit when his father had died but now he yearned the sweet relaxation it brought. He dug around in his back pocket and picked up his lighter which had not been used for so long. He placed the cigarette between his lips, it felt odd, awkwardly hanging from his lips so he plucked away from his lips and rolled it in between his fingers. He lit it and looked at it for a moment he lifted it to his lips but before breathing he regarded the moon.

"For you E.D" He sucked in but before he could exhale the doors of the hall burst open and Cordelia burst.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the door.

"Wait what?" Jake asked wondering if Cordelia had a smoking sixth sense.

"Come on…" She continued. "Your song is next!"

"My song?"

"Well not your song. But yours and E.D'S" Cordelia continued

"Mine and E.D's?" Cordelia sighed noisily.

"Do you have to repeat everything I say? It's annoying. I'm talking about how you love E.D, E.D loves you and blah bah blah."

Jake blinked. "Who told you that I… love her? And she doesn't love me," Jake's head sunk down and he looked upset. "She hates me." He said to the cigarette he was rolling between his fingers. Cordelia couldn't take it any more she brought up her hand and slapped Jake across the face, it wasn't hard but it stung enough for Jake to swear slightly.

"What was that for?"

"Ugh. Get out of your self-pitying stage Jake." Cordelia said with contempt. "It is_ so_ unattractive. Now here's the plan." She explained it to Jake who nodded and afterwards he gave Cordelia a hug.

"Thanks Cordy,"

"It isn't me you should thank, Ben thought of the plan." At Jake's blank face. "You know, Melissa's brother? E.D's date?"

"Yeah I know. The blonde haired." Jake was back to self pity and he felt disappointment. Who would choose him, a juvi over someone like Ben. Poison worked its way up his throat as he thought of the name, Ben.

"Oh get over yourself." Cordeliua said, than slapping his other cheek.

"Ouch! Will you stop that?" Cordelia just rolled her eyes at him.

"Relax they're just friends."

"Who?"

"Ben and E.D. For God sakes you're slow tonight. Come on. I didn't realize it would take this long to get it through your head." She turned and strutted over to the doors of the hallway and looked at Jake.

"Are you coming or not Jake?" Jake nodded and followed her obediently. When he reached her, her lips curled as she saw the cigarette in his hand. She grabbed it out, threw it onto the floor and grounded it out on the pavement.

"Smoking." She said. "Kills. And it makes you smell gross." Jake's eyes widened and he quickly sniffed his breath.

"Relax honey, I got just the thing." And before Jake could say a thing she had reached into her handbag and spritzed him with her own perfume. "Now. Come on!" She reached up to slap him once again but before should he caught her arm.

"Stop wasting time!" He said before he walked to the door. Cordelia smiled and rubbed her wrist, E.D and Jake were going to make a cute couple.

….

Inside the gym the dance was at full swing, the Truth Squad, Melissa's brothers band were playing and everyone had started to dance. The lights were out and strobe lights lit up the gym at random moments. E.D was dancing with Ingrid, Jas and Melissa had been asked to dance by several boys, E.D and Ingrid had been asked too but both politely declined. She had been too busy consoling Hal who had been in-manly- tears that his date had rejected him to dance with another boy from the hated Maths club. E.D had been approached by several people who congratulated her about what a success the dance was.

…

Meanwhile Jake was nervously tapping his foot, Cordelia was at his side in a moment.

"Don't worry, Ben has sorted everything out and you know the song don't you?" All Jake could do was nod he felt a familiar wave of stage fright rise over him but he looked at Cordy and it faded.

"Go out there Jake." Cordelia said and pushed him onto the stage.

…..

As the song ended as new voice swung to the microphone. E.D couldn't quite place it as she looked above the heads she realized it was Jake.

"Uhh. Hey everyone. How are you all doing?" Jake smiled to the crowd and a more than a few of the female populations smiled back. "I hope you all are having an awesome time. I'm up here to sing you all a song that I'm dedicating to the person who organized this dance. Edith Applewhite, E.D this is for you." E.D felt herself blush wildly and as the Truth Squad instrumental begun to increase in volume. She felt hand in her hand and looked down at Ingrid who was staring at her with her green cat eyes. E.D smiled weakly back but squeezed the hand hard.

Just before he began to sing, Jake quickly added. "This song is called Just friends" E.D sighed suddenly and Ingrid looked on with a worried crease in her forehead. She silently willed Jake not to do anything stupid.

_"You tell me you secrets_

_Your hates, your fears and your loves_

_But do you know? _

_But do you know?"_

The tempo of the song become faster and faster and many people including Ben felt the build up and waited eagerly. Jake's voice glided easily over the words with the melody that carried the song but with a certain masculinity that made the girls want to throw themselves onto the stage,

_"But do you know _

_But do you know_

_That I want to be more that just friends_

_I want to protect you from your fears" _

Jake felt his gaze turn to Riley who smirked back at him but gave him a thumbs up. You had to give the boy credit for putting himself out there like that, Riley thought to himself.

_"I want to hold you close from your hates _

_I want to be that love. _

_I want to be more than just friends._

_And that's my secret _

_. Secret"_

E.D felt a wave of something wash over her, she wanted to run away but the small hand in her hand prevented her to anything of the sort. She wanted to run away but it was the strange magnetic attraction that held her stationary. She craved every word of the song because she knew that it was Jake telling her, opening up and putting himself on show for everybody just to tell her.

_"I want to tell you_

_That I love you_

_I want to be more than your friend_

_But maybe there is somebody else" _

E.D felt her gaze pull to Ben who smiled a sad smile at her in that moment she knew that he knew that she didn't have more than brotherly feelings for him. She felt sorry for him, he was a good guy and soon he would find someone that deserved him and loved him

_"If that's the case_

_Maybe it would be better_

_Maybe it would be safer_

_Maybe it would be _

_If we stayed just friends" _

Jake felt his heart tear, but he thought to himself that it would be enough. If being friends was all that E.D wanted from him, than it would be enough.

_"But please know_

_That I want to be more that just friends_

_I want to protect you from your fears_

_I want to hold you close from your hates _

_I want to be that love. _

_I want to be more than just friends. " _

The song finished and girls sighed, boys whooped and E.D stayed quiet. Ingrid had let go of her hand and E.D was left grappling air for a few moment than she looked up and saw the reason for her friend's hasty departure. Jake had jumped off the stage and was walking up to her, smiling slightly and fiddling with his bow tie. The Truth Squad were starting up a new slow song and many couples were pairing up. Jake felt his heart beat harder and harder as he reached E.D. He swallowed down his fear and the golf ball sized lump of nervousness in his throat

"Edith Applewhite, may I have this dance?" He remembered to smile, to hold out his arm to her, to look her straight in the eye. E.D felt over whelmed and her vision was fogging up. Jake watched a single tear slide down her cheek.

"You don't have to. If you don't want to." Jake said hurriedly. Maybe this wasn't the right time to ask, doubt filled his pounding heart. Maybe E.D didn't want to dance with him, maybe she wanted someone like Ben. This time the self pity drowned him and he turned to leave. It wasn't his place to ask E.D to dance with him. He had already made her feel uncomfortable by singing that song, he shouldn't add insult to injury. He should just leave and wait for Zedidiah, go to his lavender scented room and cry. Maybe then he would call his mother to pick him to take him far away from love far away from painful memories and far away from E.D. Before he could take another step he felt a small hand grab at the loose sleeve of his jacket and he turned to see a beaming E.D. Her mouth was smiling and her eyes filled we happy tears shone like suns. She looked up at Jake with such hope that Jake felt himself fall in love with her for the second time.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Yes?" Jake asked in return, baffled but in a way he thought was a good thing.

"Yes I would love to dance with you Jake Semple. Yes I would love to be more than just friends. Yes I want to let you protect me and hold me. Yes, Jake. Yes, I love you. " She said, happiness swallowing her up as Jake smiled back at her. Tears in his own eyes in happiness and he felt the weight lift of his back and the feeling that he could fly. E.D looked up at him in expectedness and he smiled back and willed his arms to move.

He carefully placed his arms around her middle, as if she was a fragile china doll. She in turn reached up around his neck and they slowly swayed to the crooning of Ben who looked down on the dancing couple with the same smile of a guardian angel. E.D's heart felt like it was going to burst as she stared up into Jake's eyes who looked down on her with his liquid brown eyes. Both dancing the dream they had locked into their heart for so long. E.D sighed contentedly and rested her head on Jake's chest, where she could hear his heartbeat. "I'm sorry I was horrible about you and Ingrid." She said quietly so that he was the only person that could hear her.

"It's alright. I know you didn't meant . I'm sorry for not realizing." He said at the top of her head and E.D quietly smiled. Watching on the couple Cordelia and Jared watched in satisfaction, pleased with their handiwork and knowing the couple did not need more looking after Jared led Cordelia out of the hall and they slowly twirled under the moon. Jake didn't think he could feel any happier when someone knocked into him and coughed. It was Vanessa and she smiled in self satisfaction at E.D and Jake.

"Hello Edith." She said icily, but the huge smile that was painted on her face defrostedher tone. "Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds but I wanted to thank you." This she directed at Jake who smiled, confused.

"For what?" He asked, still holding E.D tight.

"For introducing James and I." Vanessa said still smiling and turning to wave at Jake's friend who was dressed in a tux and thinking it was the luckiest night of his life, waved back. "He's a hoot. Just want to thank you and ask if you want to come with us to the look out. I haven't been but it's supposed to be really romantic."She giggled slightly and E.D could hardly believe it was the same girl. Jake smiled at Vanessa.

"Sorry, I think E.D and I near to clean up the dance but you and James have an awesome time alright?" Vanessa smiled.

"Suit yourself, I have to go now James is waiting for me. You two have a good night too." She replied before walking over to James and slipping her around him. Jake watched in self satisfaction until he felt E.D's gaze on him.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" She asked looking hard but the only response she got was a bashful smile. E.D pressed herself against Jake and started to laugh. Jake smiled too but he broke as he saw Ingrid dancing too, with the unmistakable Riley. He watched as Riley's hand crept lower and, lower where Ingrid finally slapped it and secured it on her back. Jake let out a laugh and he and E.D both giggled till the last of the chords of the song. They watched the couples around them Jas had finally racked up enough confidence to ask Ben to dance, Ben looked mildly surprised but took her hand in a gentleman way. Melissa had also found an unlikely match, Hal had mumbled if she wanted to dance and they were now whirling around the dance floor in fast swirls. E.D looked up to Jake and their lips met halfway. Both pressing against each other, their first kiss that they would remember for the rest of their time together and their lives. E.D felt a balloon of happiness inside her and realized that her and Jake's relationship had evolved into more than them being just friends.

**A/N Yay! There will of course be the promised epilogue which I am not sure when it would be up. About the song, as you can probably tell I have limited lyric writing skill so sorry for that, it wasn't very good. I hope that wasn't too long/short.**

**So on with the thank you's. Thank you to: CrystleIceFire, gomenasai-for-everything, RIVER, AVIDREADER, Sophie, A Well Wisher, iranjsh8, catgirld86 and mandy.**

**A special thank you to dancegirl232 and ljsmithfan188 for being my first (known) readers and who have continued reading throughout (to my knowledge) the entirety of the story. Without you two I doubt I would have finished this story.**

**Thanks to all of you who have read, put in reviews and have stuck through the entire time of reading, you guys have given an extremly positive experiance for my first story on here. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing and reading all of your feedback.**

**Sincerely, **

**Fernomina. **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N UGH. I am so, so sorry this took forever. I have been extremely busy procrastinating and all writing I have been doing has been for my Cordelia/Jared story(In case your interested it's going to be three parts, a lot darker/mature, and the way it will get up is if I finish chapter two, I really want to get it up and I am super excited for it.) I know this was slightly disappointing and not really wourth the wait.**

** BUT I PROMISE THAT THE CORDELIA/JARED ONE WILL BE AWESOME! I haven't thought of a name for it so feel free to go brainstorm in the reviews, I might use one of you ideas, who knows? Also before I forget there are some questions I would like to ask to my (now probably few) readers.**

**To: **

**Hi: I didn't quite understand your review-Did you mean more fluff or less fluff. Becasue if fluffy I have got a few very very fluffy oneshots in other catagories. And if less fluffy the Jared/Cordelia one (like I said before) will be mush more serious but still have some the cute elements from here. **

**A well wisher: I hope this wasn't disapointing for a epilogue D: But I think it should be alright as an epilogue.  
**

Jake looked out on the stage as the thunderous applause praised his ears, he felt a figure step up next to him and grip his hand. He looked over to E.D who smiled back at him. They raised their hands and bowed deeply along with the other cast of the Applewhite's play: "Fame". They both breathed in the standing ovation that drowned their senses. Basking in the glow of adoration they gripped of each other's hand, making sure the other didn't drift away during the melee of praise. He felt the E.D's warm hand squeeze his and as the curtain drew to a close he looked down at her.

"How was that?" He asked looking down at her. E.D looked up at her boyfriend of almost 3 months. She was so proud of his performance during the last week of shows, this being their last show. She had watched from behind the curtains and catching glimpses of him in the moments she had torn away from her clipboard. She cocked her head in fake thought and tutted her tongue.

"It was alright," She teased, smiling.

"Only alright?" Jake said in mock anger with a smile painted across his face and lifted the lithe girl up from under her arms. He wondered to himself how he had ever gotten the attention of this smart, beautiful and wonderful person.

"Stop it Jake!" She squealed as he swung her around, her feet flying from under as they spun around under the pupil reducing stage lights on the now empty stage save the remaining props. Jake reluctantly put her down but wrapped his arms around him. She reached up and mussed up his heavily gelled hair with a hand. "You look like when we first met." Jake smiled in his completely punk rock costume.

He looked down at her, feeling as if it was the first time as she glowed in his arms. Her hair was tied back in messy bun, her face clear of all makeup, she was wearing the very same outfit that she had been wearing when he met her. A white t-shirt with jeans. The only difference was she had one of his bandanna's tied to her belt loop- her lucky charm she called it. She smelt of lavender and sawdust and he wanted to commit this perfect memory into his head from this moment on.

"Yeah, who thought we would have gotten this far, geez. That was a long time ago. What- we were both 12, right? That Applewhite Summer." He sighed.

"Our first summer," E.D smiled wrapping her arms around him as Jake leant his chin on the top of her head.

"Hopefully the first of very many more." Jake said, E.D mock punched him.

"The first of many more to come." She corrected. "Hey I want to show you something," E.D said suddenly. "I've got a present for you. I was going to wait for tomorrow, but I feel that now it's time" She began to pull him out of the barn and into the cold outside.

The grass was wet and Jake's costume skinny jeans began to get wet. E.D shivered half cold, half with the excitement a surprise brings. Jake quickly shouldered off his leather jacket and placed them onto E.D's shoulders. She smiled at the unexpected warmness and pulled her arms into the sleeves, her hands came a quarter too short and she pulled them up absently. Her hand came out and absently grabbed Jakes. She began to run, pulling him along through the knee high grass. Jake began to laugh will exhilaration and E.D started to smile. The they ran through the glass, through the dark, not stumbling and although there was no light, they face were lit up, not from anything exterior but a much deeper light that shone in their faces, in their joined hands and in their very hearts.

They slowed to a small walk, their hands gripped together. "Close your eyes. No peeking." E.D ordered.

"Would I peek?" Jake smiled.

"Good point," E.D undid the knotted bandanna she had tied to the belt hoop. She walked behind Jake and tied the piece of cloth around his eyes.

"Is this really necessary? I could fall and break my leg on something." Jake cautioned as darkness descended.

"Don't you trust me?" E.D, Jake could feel her breath on his face.

"Of course." He breathed back.

"Good."

He felt his hand being held, gentler this time, squeezing the fingers, he realised that he was near the old Applewhite class room. The familiar creak of the door opened and as he stepped into the cool interior he felt something flutter on his nose. There were lights and he felt a wonderful snese of disorientation.

"Keep really still and keep on closing you eyes till I tell you." Said the disembodied of E.D. The bandanna slipped away, giving Jake's eyes the curious feeling of lightness. He was inside the room and through his eyelids he could see lights.

"Open." E.D said and Jake opened his eyes slowly his eyes adjusting. But when they did it was as if he was still in the hazy in between world of colour and light one travels through when going into a light colourful place. He didn't recognise the classroom. The walls were covered in Destiny's hand painting, covering them from ceiling to wall. All pieces of furniture were removed except what looked like an exceptionally tall birdbath filled with what looked like purple water. But what was the most disorientating, the most beautiful was the hundreds of butterflies floating around the room. Every single different species, many of the same. In the corners Jake could see several chrysalises He realised that the small fluttering on his nose was a butterfly. E.D was looking at him keenly/.

"Do you like it?" She asked. Jake was speechless. E.D smiled, that response was better than anything. She walked over to the birdbath and scooped a bit of the grape Koolaid onto her finger, licking it again then double dipping. Almost instantly a blue butterfly flew over and unrolled it's long straw like mouth. Jake walked up in a trance.

"Isn't that the-"

"Spangled blue butterfly I was obsessed with all that Summer? Yep." E.D replied.

"This must of taken you ages."

"It wasn't just me, Cordelia, Jared, Destiny and basically everyone helped. Zedidiah made the butterfly bath," Jake had a closer look and saw that the bird bath did indeed have many metal butterflies delicately forming the many metal strands holding the porcelain purple bath. "Even Lucinda made sure everything had the right Fung Shway."

"I was talking about the butterfly. It must of taken you ages to catch it." This time E.D smiled.

"No, surprisingly it was the very first one I caught." Jake sat down and looked up at the many wings flying around them. He looked at E.D who had sat down next to him and as they leaned towards each other they both coincidently remembered a fact from long ago: that butterflies mated for life. They both smiled as their lips met, both tasting grape Koolaid and happiness.

The blue spangled butterfly flew up to the ceiling as the couple sat below, both leaning together underneath the fluttering mass of wings of the hundreds of butterflies.

**A/N And so (permanently) ends Just Friends, my very first fic. A note about the spangled butterfly- I know that is not the proper name but I don't have a copy of the book on me so I just had to trust my really bad memory. **

** I already said all my thank yous but I honestly hope you enjoyed this and I hope when the jared/cordy fic (eventually) gets up you'll enjoy that. Sorry again for the too long wait but I love you all and thank you for reading.  
**

**Bye!**

**Fernomina  
**


End file.
